By fairest blood it was made
by SweetSickNightmare
Summary: It was said that by fairest blood it was done and by fairest blood it was undone. Snow White had a fraternal twin sister, both completely different in their own way. Snow's sister Ravenna's evil clutches but at a great cost: she lost her memory or her friends and family. Until she meets Snow White again and suffers her bad past. By fairest blood it was made. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in deep winter, a Queen was admiring the falling snow when she saw two flowers blooming in defiance of the cold: a Rose and a Harmonic.

The rose looked miraculously red. The Harmonic looks magnificently white. The Queen gazes at the flower, then bends down.

Reaching for them, she pricked her finger and three drops fell.

And because the red seemed so alive against the white snow, she thought 'If only I had a child as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as a raven's wings and all the strength of a rose or a child with eyes as blue as ice, lips as pink as the Harmonic's tips, hair as white and black as the flowers petals and all the strength and beauty of a Harmonic'

Soon after two daughters were born to the Queen and called them 'Snow white' and 'Ender Black'.

They were adored throughout the kingdom as much for their beauty, Snow's defiant spirit and Ender's unbreakable soul as for their beauty

Young Snow White, Young Ender Black and a their companion William ,all 7 years of age, were walking about near the woods when Young Snow spots a wounded magpie twitching in a puddle of water.

"Pick it up William" Young Snow White told her companion but before he could. Young Ender Black crouched down taking it in her small hands "careful Ender it could hurt you" Young William said, Young Ender Black rolled her eyes in return

"come on lets see if mother can help" Young Snow White said.

Young Ender runs cupping the wounded bird to her chest, Snow White and William dashing after her.

"Hurry, William! Hurry!" Young Ender Black called.

Young Ender Black and Young Snow White burst in to their parents chambers. The King and Queen turn from the window to look at their daughters. Young Snow White was to young and preoccupied to notice the two Physicians but Young Ender Black had. Young Ender narrowed her eyes but turned to her Mother otherwise "We found it in the woods" Young Snow said.

The Queen takes the wounded magpie from Ender Black. The King looks on sadly as the Queen pulls a ribbon from Ender's hair and carefully binds the magpies wing. Ender frowned as she watches her mothers face noticing how frail and unhealthy she looks, The magpie flapping gradually calms, its pain easing.

"It will heal in time" The Queen said wisely as she smiled meekly at her two daughters. Snow Whites eyes were fixed on the small bird while Ender's eyes were fixed on her mothers face laced with concern and wonder.

"We'll look after it" Snow White said while Ender remained quiet still staring at her mother. The king watches his daughters, hiding sorrow behind his smile. So does the Queen, holding back tears.

"you two posses a rare beauty, my loves. In here. Never lose it. Hold it dear you will need its strength when one of you become Queen one day" the Queen said pressing her head against her daughters hearts. Snow White smiled happily at the thought of becoming Queen but the thought did not interest Ender.

The next day Snow White, Ender Black and William, with a small toy bow strapped to Ender and Williams back, climbing the branches of the apple tree in the cloister gardens, Snow White watching from the ground.

William picks a distinctive red and white apple and offers it to Ender. Just as she comes to take it he pulls it way and takes a huge bite himself, grinning. Ender shoves him off the tree with the help from Snow and they all fall to the ground.

The King and William's father, Duck Hammond, watching from the throne room balcony.

"My daughters will need your son's friendship more than ever, Duke Hammond. As I will yours."

"We are here to serve you, your Majesty." As the King watches his watches his daughters with sorrow.

The next winter was the harshest in memory and Snow ad Ender's mother passed away.

A year want by but the King was inconsolable. Taking advantage of his grief, dark forces gathered on the kingdom's borders.

"from what hell comes this army?" Duke Hammond asked as he gazes over the vast shadow army of faceless warriors who look frozen.

"A hell they'll soon revisit!" the King answered as he let out a blood cry, kicks his horse and rides forward with blind courage, no longer caring what happens to him.

The unholy army was defeated, leaving King Magnus with the spoils of victory.

A Caged Prison Wagon. Odd. Not even sure how it got there king Magnus moves towards it, with a little trepidation. When he's close he gets off his horse, walks closer and dares to look inside.

Inside the cage a women cowers, her face hidden behind a veil. King Magnus stares at her through the prison bars, then with a mighty blow of his sword shatters the lock and enters.

"you are now free. you have nothing to fear from me." the King reassured the women. The Duke watches from outside the cage, a bit wary, as the King kneels beside the terrified women.

"what is your name, my lady?" The King asked.

Slowly, the woman turns. For a moment the King wonders if it's his beloved Queen behind the veil. Gently, he lifts her veil. It's not his wife, but the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

"My name is Ravenna, sire." The King is speechless now, gazing upon the face of an angel.

So struck by her beauty was the King, that he forgot, for the first time, his broken heart.

Present day. Still as a statue and even more beautiful as cheeks are powdered, eyebrows plucked and lips painted by several sets of hand. Her eyes stare straight ahead, unblinking, her mind elsewhere. Attendants are preparing Ravenna for her wedding to the King.

"You're so beautiful..." Snow White said.

Ravenna snaps to and looks into the face of Ender Black and Snow White, reverential, standing a few feet away. Ravenna's face softens as she looks at the face of Snow White and Ender Black. Ravenna beckons to them with a look and then holds out her arm "Come."

As Snow White and Ender Black step forward, the handmaidens withdraw until only one is left, weaving beautiful flowers in Ravenna's hair.

"That is kind, child. Especially when it is said that you two is the face of true beauty in this kingdom." Ravenna said Snow White doesn't quite know how to answer this. Ender Black just stares at her in curiosity, Ender could tell something was not right about her but said nothing of the thought not even to her sister.

"Would you like to be dressed up like this and married one day?" Ravenna asked with a warm smile Snow White nodded while Ender narrowed her eyes at the to be Queen.

Ender didn't like the thought very much she liked to think of it to be called: Becoming owned to a man. But she had never experienced love and did not plan on it either.

"I hope you'll invite me?" Ravenna said Snow White smiles and nodded again, enchanted by her new friend while Ender tried to gather thoughts and glue them together.

"I know it is difficult, child. When I was your age I, too, lost my mother." "you did?" Snow asked but Ender just ignored them until Ravenna said something else.

"Yes. A King tore me from her arms, dressed me in lace and stole my innocence." Ender was infuriated as to why she would tell Snow that although Snow's smile died a bit: confused.

"I can never take your mother's place, but I feel that you and I are bound. I feel it here." Ravenna said placing her hand over Snow's heart. Ender glared at her still infuriated about before.

Snow White mimics, touching her own heart, and smiles at Ravenna. It should be a touching moment but something in Snow White's face ,the way her smile lights up the room, gives Ravenna pause ,Ender eyeing her curiously.

Ravenna, in a stunning dress,.walks down the center aisle. All the nobles in the land are present. Ravenna looks at them, on either side of the aisle. They are all smiling, nodding appreciation.

But they aren't really looking at Ravenna. She follows their gaze to Snow White and Ender Black, behind, holding the folds of silk from the wedding dress.

Snow White looks up, adoringly, while Ender glares ,heatedly, at Ravenna. As the bride and groom reach the altar, King Magnus turns and smiles, the happiest man alive.

Ender Black once asleep now lays on her back staring at the ceiling in confusion and hatred. Ender rolls to her side when she hears the lone sound on feet curious Ender quietly gets out of bed ,grabbing her coat, opens the door quietly before walking out following after the noise not noticing the light from her fathers bed room. Normally she would but she was to curious about the sound.

Ender walks down the stares an wary bad feeling fluttering in her stomach. Ender Black sneakily walks to the front entrance peeking out to see Ravenna in a night gown, walking bare footed, towards the front gates.

Ravenna walks out of the castle. More curiosity struck through Ender so she followed her through the courtyard quickly hiding behind a barrel when she saw something move out side the courtyard.

The portcullis opens and dark figures emerge from the shadows entering the castle, leading them all was a tall pale-eyes looks at Ravenna devotedly.

"Welcome, brother." Ender gasped Ravenna turned sharply hearing her, "come child do not be afraid" Ravenna said Ender stood as Ravenna bekond her but she did not move.

"come child" She continued to beckon Ender took a step forward when the attack Bell rung.

"get her!" Ravenna cried as Ender Black stepped back in shock.

Without a second thought Ender ran missing the multiple hands that tried to grab her.

Ender ran and ran not stopping until she collapsed to the floor sobbing her chest rising unevenly while she tried to breathe.

Ender Black let out a scream of betrayal and continued to sob know she could never go back.

With the memories of that dreadful night. Ender Black never returned. not knowing if her father or her sister alive or William.

Her spirit kept her alive through the cold winters and her soul kept her sain but the one thing that kept her alive was her heart ,with the memories it held not leaving anything wanting to leave everything behind.

Her heart and mind kept everything and everyone. Her father. Her mother. Her sister. William. Duke. everyone she cared about until...it was gone. And so she lived her life of pain not knowing why. But hopes to.

The spell Ravenna's mother placed on her gave her the ability to steal youth and beauty, and indeed all things good, for her own evil purposes. But for every life there must be a death, for every gain, loss, and under the reign of Ravenna nature turned on itself and people turned on each other.

And all this time, she kept Snow White in a cell in the north tower. And all this time she did not know were Ender Black went or if was still Alive.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years since the take over and Ravenna is still in rule of Tabor.

Ravenna stares into her mirror now, rejuvenated.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, Who is the fairest of them all?" The bronze ripples. The Mirror Man pours out and reforms.

"My Queen, you have defied nature and robbed it of its fairest fruit. But on this day there is two more beautiful than you.

"More beautiful, but-" But he cuts her off

" Snow White."  
Ravenna is shocked by this, staggers a bit.

"Snow White." she whispered "but you said their were two. who is the other?!" she yelled

"Ender Black."

"what!" she shreiked "but she is dead-"

"no she is alive. She has gained and earned her beauty by living"

"she can't be she wouldn't have survived"

"her beauty is more powerful than Snow Whites innocence and purity and beauty" The mirror man spoke calmly

"you speak of her as if she is the most beautiful girl in the world!"

but the Mirror Man said nothing.

"Finn!" she called than turned back to the Mirrow Man

"I should have killed them as a child. Are they my undoing? Is she my undoing?" Ravenna demanded an answer.

"She is also your treasure, Queen. It was wise to have kept her close for the innocence and purity that can destroy can also heal. As for Ender Black you should not have let her go but you have an advantage. Ender had lost her memory of Snow White and her parents. Hold their hearts in your hands and you shall never again need to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age. Immortality without cost!" The Mirror Man told an over joyed Ravenna who was now laughing with joy.

"Yes, Queen?..." Finn asked as he walked in to see his sister laughing at nothing for the Mirror Man was just in her imagination.

"Bring me Show White's beating heart" the Queen smirked wickedly

Finn turned to leave "Finn!" he turned to look back at his sister " set out to find Ender Black and bring me her beating heart" she chuckled evily.

Finn was shocked, that little girl he saw was still alive, 'but how' he thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Deep panting breathes filled the air as a plump medium tall man struggled to run due to the affecting wound on his hip, droplets of sweat ran his baled head, not bothering to wip it away.

The chubby man hoppled his way into a the 'Trabisty shore tavern' full with drunk men and dancing women. "Help!" the man cried breathlessly as he nearly fell to the cement floor.

Silence filled the taven as they all stare at his ,drunk or not they all knew something has happened "help" the man weized before a black arrow shot through is throat slattering blood onto the floor along with him.

One of the women who was straddling a man screamed in horror as she stared at his open dead eyes.

Horraific lightning struck in the dimnight sky outlining a dark figure standing at the door. another strike of lightning sparked up lighting the figures face.

A women stood there, Pale blonde hair outlined by black tips wipped through the air, her pale pink lips in a snarled smirk, her cheeks splattered in blood and her eyes a misty oceanic blue her puil outlined by a rubious purple.

A hand craft bow sat strongly in her glowing white knuckles, her bow was not emtiy, three bows sat at the string 2 black and 1 red.

The lightning struck its brother ,thunder, following it the moon had fully disappeared in to darkness. The menacing wind blew blowing out the candles of the taven. lightning struck once more before the women had already shot three arrows closet to the cold dead body on the floor that was soon accomapaied by three more. Screams filled the air of the women while all men pushed and shoved to jump out the window but were unsuccessful as evey man dropped. All the women screamed for their life as they huddled in a dark corner crying in each others arms whispering to each other.

The floor was now stained with mens blood, the women walked in seeing the women lighning flashed again.

The women walked over to a lamp grabbing a match of the table,she scrapped it on the dry table lighting it. she lit a nearby candle then dropped the lit match into blood.

She stood on it making sure it wouldn't light again. She grabbed the handle of the gas lamp walking over to the huddled women.

They wimpered in fright as she walked closer, she lifted the lamp high light what she could see "did you love any of these men?" she asked her voice emotionless.

The huddled women did nothing but wimper and cry "did you love any of these men?!" she asked raising her voice

"Answer me!" she yelled all the women shook their heads frightened.

"tell me the truth" she demanded once again they shook their heads.

The women lifted the light higher so it loomed on her face. The huddled women stared at her with awe and fear. The light reaveled she was not a older women but mearly 17 or 18. And the older face of Ender Black.

"leave. I will not kill you" she told them "find a better life. create a better life. don't give in to men" she said calmly as she moved to the side "don't become a slave. now Leave!" she yelled all the women scrambled out of the tavern taking her advice.

But one women stopped in front of her to look at her eyes and said "thank you" before running off after the others.

Ender stood bewild by her words but got over it.

She set the lamp on a table walking over to every body making sure they were dead while grabbing her arrows.

Once Ender grabbed her arrows she walked back over to the lamp ,grabbing it, and walked to the door she slid the arrows into her quiver then turned towards her dead audience before throwing the lamp to the floor waiting for the fire to catch on.

Ender turned swiftly once the tavern walls were alight and in to the dakness the light of the fire loominating of her back of her cloak not wanting to be around when people came she found her black and white horse ,Unity, checking for anything stolen while she was gone.

Swinging onto her horse she moved forward a bit wanting to look at her damage, wrong move, someone was standing wacthing the flames he turned seeing her. He smiled sickly at her she frownd in disgust of his face getting ready with her Bow when suddenly something jumped out of the bushes with a threathning roar not having time to look at the thing she turned speeding through the woods hearing the beast after her.

The man watched as the Canicha ran after the young women "now I'll have you" he spoke as he connected the link to the monster falling to the ground unconscious.

Panic struck through her as she rode through the woods, her blood thickening with fright and shock of the sudden attack.

The beast was a few meters behind her roaring in anguish, she came through to a beach near a village and kingdom. But she did not stop for sights as she rode faster and faster.

A black dirt path appeared under her, Unity was getting slower and slower from the lack of breath so was the beast.

Ender looked a head of her to see a forest .The dark forest. no matter how dangerous it was it was a familiar sight to her. Unity ran faster with the little strength she had until her pace stopped quickly into sinking mud.

"no" she whispered Ender hopped off Unity she had made it but Unity...Unity had stopped trying she had no energy left.

Ender pulled Unity's reigns "come on Unity!" she yelled at her horse. The beast speed up faster and faster until it was trapped in the mud as well. The women stopped as her faithful horses life was comeing to a close.

She turned running into the dark forest.

She glanced back seeing the beast as it bit into Unity's throat. A sob left Ender's throat as the feeling of tears brushed over her eyes.

Ender hurtles through the trees, a ghostly fog rising up all around her, then trips over a root, landing face first in a patch of large mashrooms that unleash cloud of pollen. She coughs, trying to fan the pollen away, but it's too late. She hurries on, but the hallucinations come thick and fast now The trees look almost human, hooded figures peering at her through the haze. She sees owls without eyes. Black oil oozing out of tree trunks. A hanging vine reaches down and touches her like a hand and now she runs more terrors rage at her from the swirling mist. She stumbles again and when she looks up vampire bats scream at her from the trees. Huge skeletal forms crack out of the bark, descending on her until she finally passes out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ravenna was striding furiously in a circle of her own. She is livid, a whirling dervish. She's fairly spitting as she barks at Finn, who stands in the middle of the room, his face bleeding.

How is it an innocent young girl makes a fool of my brother?! Armed only with a nail?! If she'd had a sword she'd have taken the whole castle! and you carn't even find Ender!" Ravenna yelled outraged she picks up the pace as well as the volume

"You swore to protect me! Do you not understand what, the girl means to us?! This is my future! This is everything. Everything!" she continues to scream in outrage.

"There is no one I can trust in this place! There is no loyalty! None!"

And then she stops on a dime, turns to him, marches right up to Finn and Belts him Hard. He staggers a bit then picks himself up, looks at her.

"She was chased into the dark forest. She's likely already dead. And we still can't find Ender" Finn told his sister. She screams and slaps him viciously.

"Their no good to me there, lost. I must have their heart! You have failed me!" Finn's had enough, he erupts at her.

"Have I not given all to you?!" She takes this, softens, unexpectedly, and almost smiles.

"Have I not given you all?!" She raises her finger and touches his face. His wound heals instantly and his face grows calm. He nods.

"Indeed, my Queen."

"Don't fail me again, Finn. I have no powers in the Dark Forest. Bring me someone who knows it well. Someone who can hunt them!" Ravenna yelled as Finn fled from the room and went to find someone to hunt Snow White and Ender Black.

Finn speaks to a group of people assembled by his men.

"The Queen demands the services of someone to navigate the Dark Forest." The villagers stay mum, shaking their heads.

"No one goes into the Dark Forest." an old lady told Finn

"You will be compensated." Still no takers. An old timer stares right at Finn, steps forwards.

"There's one man. A widower." he said

"Where might I find him." Finn demanded

"In the Inn. Drinking." The sound of smashing wood was heard as they turn to see the widower flying through the Inn's wall and lands in a heap on the ground.  
"Appears he's finished." The old timer said

The widower. Drunk. He tries to focus as a tall buff man strides through the same hole and stands over him.

"You owe me money from my pocket and money for the girl!" The buff man yelled at him.

"I have it right here in my pocket. If you'll just help me up." The widower holds his hand out. The buff man walks over, suspicious. When he's close, widower grabs his arm and kicks with both feet in guys chest. He flies back, then strides to widower and kicks him in the side. Hurts.

"I want my money!" the buff one yelled

"Actually, I seem to have drunk it all. You're welcome to it when it comes out again." Widower smiled

The buff guy hauls him back up to his feet. He takes a swing but somehow the drunken widower dodges the blow, swinging back at him.  
Everyone has come out of the Inn to enjoy the fight. Widower lands a body blow to Buff, who doubles over. Windower comes in for the kill, winds up and swings missing Buff but hitting a horse on the ass. It kicks its legs, sending him flying. He lands in a heap and drops his head back. Hands lift him and drop him in a horse trough. He's underwater for a few seconds before he comes to and lifts out his head, eyes still closed.

"Perfume?" He mumbled he opens his eyes to see Finn gazing down at him.

"Royalty. That explains it." he grunted

"The Queen demands your presence." Finn told him

"Can't you see I'm having a bath?" Widower asked drunkly

Ravens perch on the ledges and lurches scamper about.

Widower, still drunk, filthy, damp clothes, face bruised, enters the room, eyes the ravens, then looks at Ravenna on her throne.

She watches him curiously. He's more interested in the aged scullery maids.

Finally he comes before the Queen, sizing her up like a tavern beauty.

"My brother tells me you are a widower, a drunkard and one of few who has ventured into the dark forest." Ravenna said head held high.  
Finn looks on, standing nearby.

"One of my prisoners has escaped there. Along with a asociate"

"Then he's dead-" but was cut off

"She." Ravenna corected. She shoots Finn a pointed look then looks back at the widower.

"Then she is certainly dead. along with her friend" he corrected

"Find them. Bring them to me." Widower holds her gaze, uneasy at the request.

"I've been to the Dark Forest enough times to know I'm not going back." he stated

"You will be rewarded handsomely." she encouroged

"Coin's no good to me if I'm lying dead with crows picking at my eyes." he spat Ravenna steps off her throne now, approaching him.

"There may be more than gold in the offing."

"Why are their life of such value?" he asked

"That is none of your concern." Ravenna quickly

"I'll determine what concerns me, thank you." he said. She smiles, moves even closer to him.

"You will do this for me, Huntsman." she said a glint in her eye

"And if I refuse?" asked rasing his eye brow Ravenna nods to the Guards, who pull their swords. Dying to cut him to pieces. Eric eyes them, then looks to her and, in complete honesty.

"Do me the favor. I beg of you." he pleaded

"So you wish to be reunited with your beloved?" she asked a sick smirk on her face widower reacts instinctively, grabbing her by the throat.

The courtiers rise to their feet and the guards draw their swords, but Ravenna holds up her hand.

"My wife is none of your concern. Something about her face, the fact that she enjoys his hand on her throat makes Eric queasy. He releases his grip, stares right at Ravenna.

"My condolences." Revanna started she holds his gaze.

"You miss her?" she asked his eyes say, yes, he misses her horribly.

"What would you give to bring her back?" Widower stares at her curiously.

"You know of my powers. Bring me the girl and I will bring back your wife." she said

"Nothing will bring her back." he muttered sadly Ravenna moves even closer, looks him right in the eye. She is incredibly persuasive as she says.

"I can. Believe me, huntsman." the widower eyes say he wants to believe. Needs to believe.

"Two lives for one." Ravenna smiled wickedly

Mist drifts across the moors, the primordial trees looming up ahead. Finn and the widower ride side by side, four guards following.

They are all stopped at the entrance to the Dark Forest fifty meters ahead. The Guards gulp back their fears. Finn tries to hide his own. Even the horses sense danger and start to whinny and back up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Auther:Okay so I've decided to do only Ender's point of view k? k

I opens her eyes, see that my wrist and ankles were bound in vine and roots. I pulled my body free when I heard movement behind me I snap around to see a girl with black hair and brown eyes also bound in vines and roots. I watched in amusment as she squealed in horror.

She finally pulls herself free and stands up dusting herslef off obvious she hadn't seen me.

I moved to stand up making her jump in fright. I chuckled struggling to get up my hood falling over my head as my legs wobbled when I stood.

"who a-" she was going to ask but I put my finger up signaling a minute.

I take a breath before regaining my strength and looked at her "hi" I breathed out.

"who are you?" she asked I forgot my hood was over my head. I slid it off making her gasp.

I narrowed my eyes at her "what did I do?" I asked

"w-what's your name" she stuttered

"Ender Black" I told her I was now weary of her.

I studied her a bit, Black hair, white skin, medium height, red checks, she looked really familiar.

She stared at me with tears "who are you?" I asked wearliy

"y-you don't remember me?'' she asked I blinked she looked so heart broken.

I shook my head I eyed her and started to walk causously towards her "I-It's me. S-Snow white"

Memories and flashbacks shot through my mind I stumbled back "S-Snow?" I asked

She nodded I smiled over joyed I ran to her hugging her "oh my god" I gushed.

Our bodies crumbled to the floor in joy and sorrow "Snow" I cried

"Ender. I've mist you so much!" she cried

I pulled back a thought comeing to me.

"A life for a lose" I whispered she looked confused but didn't ask anything as they embraced eachother again tears falling down their cheeks.

We finally pull away and stand up, I had a felling we were being followed. We both look up at the trees but all we see are vague shadows. The wind picks up, ghostly voices howling in the breeze. we stand to the spot for a moment, then Snow lost a nerve and ran pulling me with her.

I feels like the whole forest is pursuing her. Running out of breath, we hide in some bushes. As we stares into the mist, I see a sinister figure appear through the haze.

The figure stops and looks around. Snow White and I stay low, trying to quieten our breathing.  
Snow apears through the bush and suddenly looks around from something, then I hear foot steps and went to reach for my bow and arrows...but they weren't there.

My eyes widen but I calm down a bit when the foot steps fade. Snow peaks out again looking relieved. Suddenly strong hands grab my cloak pulling me and Snow out by the feet.

We fight againt them but they slams me into the tree making me hit my head while he pins Snow with his foot, reaches down and turns her over.

When he saw her face he paused i took my chance and pushed him off and grabbed Snow. He pulled out a knife with one hand and pulls me back with the other pinning me to the tree, my hood covering my face, He then lifts into the air tossing me over his shoulder "let her go!"

Snow yelled pulling him I then bit his hand. He grimanced at me and my sister before grabbing me tighter and grabs her by her wrist, trudging off with us.

"she's going to kill me! The Queen!" Snow yelled "what!?" I asked out raged but he ignores us and keeps going.

"sure she is" he snorted

"believe me! her brother tried to cut out my heart" she told him "What!" I shriek He stops, looked at her ignoring me once again.

"I swear it" she said I don't know what he was thinking but time was cut short when someone came into our little scene.

"Quick work!" someone exclaimed The guy looked at the person. Snow gasped and struggled to get away "Him! he's the one! he came at me with a knife!" she yelled "let me go so I can rip him apart!" I yelled his grip tightens around my wait making me wince.

"Well done, hunstman. Hand them over." the guy said 'wait both of us?' "what the fuck! what do I have to do with this!" I yelled at them.

"you can't trust him!" Snow said "what do you intend to do with them?" Hunstman asked

"why do you care?" The guy who I haven seen yet asked. Huntsman's grip tightened there was sure going to be a briuse.

"put me down!" I cried in pain hitting his back. The Huntsman dropped me but took hold of my upper arm pulling me up.

"you want them. Give me what I was promised." Huntsman said

I faced to guy I instently reconised him I glared with my heated was completely ignoring me.

"come now huntsman, you did your job well. keep your word and hand her over" he said "fuck no!" I exclaimed trying to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"He'll betray you-" Snow started

"Shut up!-" The huntsman started

"He'll kill us all-" She tried to say

"I said, shut up!" He puts his knife to her throat to quiet her. thats when i got mad I pinched his hand trying to get free to kill anyone who touches her.

He turned towards be putting the knife to my throat but I didn't flinch I just pinched his again she was shocked that I didn't care that there was a knife at my neck.

"I'll keep my word when the Queen keeps hers." he said Finn shakes his head and laughs.

"You are a drunk and a fool. My Queen has many powers; she can take life or sustain it. But she can't bring your wife back from the dead."

"I want her back!" he yelled outraged His face tells us how much Eric wanted, needed to believe. I was suprised my eyes widened 'he was so in love for this girl and he was willing to kill for her' I couldn't help but smile.

'I might not kill him after all' I thought as I stared at him. The Guards keep inching toward Huntsman. Huntsman, moved the knife to Snows throat, starts slowly backing up.  
The guy pulls his own sword and approaches. Four against one. As they burst toward him he tosses Snow and me to the ground and in the same motion throws his knife into the chest of one of the Guards, who crumbles.

Huntsman reaches behind, grabs both hatchets and faces off with the all rush at once. Huntsman fights off the guards as he raises a hatchet, throws it...Right into Finn's chest. Just like Ravenna, no blood, no wound. Finn pulls it out, laughs and throws it at the huntsman who ducks as it sticks into a tree.  
Snow looked terrified, races off into the forest pulling me with her. Snow and I crashes through the woods. Then a hand grabs her shoulder...Huntsman. He slaps a palm over her mouth before she can scream, while I struggle to grab Snow but he caught my wrist and slides down a steep slope into undergrowth.

Eric removes his hand from Snow White's mouth. while he let go of my wrist. At once Snow punches him with all she's got He steps back, licks his bloody lip. She takes another one he manages to grab.

I went to pull her away but he grabbed my cloak 'geez if you loveit so much you can have it' I though sarcasticly.

"Get your hands off me." I yelled as I draw his dagger. He backs off.

"Get away." Snow said nervously while I stood in front of us and held the dagger close the hood still covering my face from his veiw.

"Who are you? What the hell's going on?" he asked and went to step forward.

"Get away from us." I spat

"Why does the Queen want you dead?'' he asked

"She wants us all dead. All of us-" Snow started

"Then what makes you so damn valuable?" he asked he looked at me for answers I didn't move or say anything I just held the dagger in easy persion

You should know. You're the one hunting me." Snow snapped He backs away. And starts paceing. and started muttering to himself 'ok now I think i should kill him' I thought.

"Never get involved in the Queen's business and what do I do? Get involved in the Queen's business..."Without warning, he walks off. Leaving them alone. Snow follows after him but I tried to stop her but end up following also.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Away from you two, love. You're trouble." he told her

"I need to get to the Duke's 's an army there. I'll be safe."she told him he just laughed even I laughed at her "what?"

"The Duke? I've seen sheep with more fight in them." he chuckled Desperate, she takes a chance.

"Take me, you'll be rewarded.I'm valuable. Isn't that why you're here?" she said

I sighed"You're dead if you return without us. And we're dead if you leave us." He turns, exasperated with me.

"Just for argument's sake. How much?" he asked 'yep I'll kill him eventually'

How much is enough?" Snow said Huntsman'reluctantly' prices up the job.

"Well,it's a long way, through the forest, and that... that's a dangerous road, I couldn't even consider it for less than thirty gold pieces..." he priced

"A hundred. Deliver me safe to the Duke. I give you my word." she said "how are we related again" I muttered under my breath

"Who are you?" he asked 'fucking hell he asks a lot of questions'  
"Maybe that's a question you should have asked the queen." I snapped

"Do we have a deal?" Snow asked

"I don't trust you Billy Goat." he said eyeing us suspiously

"feelins mutual Billy Goat" I said spitfully he looked suprised at me.

"I've given you my word." He spits on his hand. Snow hesatently puts out her hand. He shakes it.

"I still don't trust you." he said

"wow we agree on something" I smirked Snow wipes her hand on her skirt. Behind them, a run off.


	6. Chapter 6

Ender's POV

Tree roots gleam with an eerie phosphorescent light. The mist closes in. Snow White looks around the forest, unnerved by the haunting silence and the deep shadows. Reluctantly she focuses on Eric, whoms name we found out, trying to take her mind off the terrors around her.  
He sits on a log for a breath.

"We'll stay the night here." he told us

"You haven't answered me." Snow said I looked at her questionly

"I don't recall a question." he stated

"Where are we going?" He takes a stick, draws in the dirt.

"Queen. Mountains. Dark Forest. Here. Past. There's a village. Snow takes the stick, points to a different spot in the dirt.

"I'm going to the Duke's Castle." Snow grabs the stick back.

"You'll go where I take you." he said

"you'll take her to the Duke's Castle. no were else. or we'll go alone." I threatened.

"You're rather demanding, and not all that endearing, you know?" he told me "it's a gift" I smirked

"There's a reward that awaits you. There are noblemen there, an army." Snow says I smile amused by my sister

"An army? The Duke fights? He hides behind walls. I know sheep that have more fight in them." he laughed "how much?. Reward? Just for argument's sake?" he asked after a bit.

"How much do you want?" Snow asked Eric considers this, not sure how or if to negotiate.

"Two hundred gold pieces. Do we have a deal?" I said with a sigh "if it means my sister is safe I'll do anything. even offer my own money as payment" I said stopping Snow from saying anything.  
"I'll deliver you to safety m' lady." Eric said to Snow

"Swear it." I said

"I swear . Constantly. It's one of my better qualities." I'm not sure what to make of this, but..."Fine." I agreed

He moves to a spot to lie down and gathers leaves. Snow seeks her own spot and comes upon the rib cage of a dead deer, a host of beautiful butterflies feeding on its bones. She is shocked. Eric seems to notice...

"I've seen far stranger things in here." he said She sits, looks to Eric. While I sit on a log facing away listening to Eric and Snows little Convostaion before keeping watch while I thought of what I've done these past years to now.

'Do you think... will they follow us?"

"They'd be foolish to. Few survive." he told her.

* * * * * * *  
Third persons POV

Grim faced cammanders look on as Duke Hammond comforts a sobbing man in the firelight. The old rebel, Thomas, whose son was killed by Ravenna.

"She killed brave Lain with only her palm and pulled a dagger from her chest without blood. She cannot be killed." he weeped

Duke Hammond has heard enough, turns to leave.

"There is more." Thomas said, Duke stops wanting to listen

"The princess has escaped the castle!"

"Where is my son?" Duke asked excitedly

Flaming moss is thrown into a puddle of oil and a massive fire lights up the night.

William, rapid-fires his bow at close quarters into a line of the Queen's supply wagons and the fight is on. A violent clash or swords in close quarter fighting.

His companions are as wild and hot-headed as he is, roaring with delight as the Queen's men men finally flee.  
* * * * *

William enters the War Room to see his father.

"You asked for me, father?" William asked curious to what his father had to say.

"I have news of the Princess." The Duke told his, William stared in surprise.

"The Princess?!" he asked

"Ravenna has kept her all these years." Duke said

"She lives?!. Wait which one?. You only said one?" he asked confused

"We still have no word on the other. But yet we have to know which one escaped the castle and into the dark forest" Duke said grimly.

William turns to leave "I'm going after her!." he yelled

"We don't know if she survived" the Duke said grabbing his son by the arm.

"You ventured beyond the walls tonight, disobeying my orders. We are all that's left, William. I cannot afford to lose any more of my men." Duke warned his son.

"Then I will go alone." William said stubbonly

"And I cannot afford to lose my only heir! You do not know the dark forest!" Duke shouted

"Then I'll find someone who does." William said pulling his arm away.

"I will not abandon her a second time." Willam said fleeing the room.

William gallops away from the castle walls under the cover of the breaking dawn.

A motley crew of woodsmen stand side to side. Finn is eyeing them, sizing them up, picking a crew.

"Which of you knows the dark forest?" Finn demanded

A powerfully built Yakut tracker, Aldan, and another, Broch, both nod.

"You. You. You. You." He's selected Aldan, Broch and points to others. As we move down the line we see William, hat low, trying to look tough. Finn selects a few more.

"Load and prepare. You ride for bounty. Into the dark forest. The rest of you. Away !" As they disperse..William sets his jaw, and heads off..

The men ride out of the village. Suddenly they stop. Standing up ahead is William, blocking their path. He calls to them.

" You need a bowman?" he asked. Finn calls back.

"I have a bowman. Away." William stands unblinking.

"I said away, damn you!" Finn yelled William doesn't move. Finn turns to the bowman.

"Kill him."

The bowman smiles, draws his bow. Before he can loose an arrow:

THWACK! THWACK!

"Two arrows strike the bowman in the throat, lifting him off his horse, stone dead.  
Finn turns. William lowers his bow."I said do you need a bowman?" Finn studies William with dead eyes.

In the pouring rain, a group of fierce Bounty Hunters ride on horseback, when another rider appears, blocking their way. It's William.

"Clear the road." Broch orders. But William doesn't budge.

One of the other mercenaries grins, then rides towards William, drawing his sword. He raises it when William unslings his bow and loosens two arrows at close range, hitting him in each thigh and knocking him off his horse.  
Broch draws his enormous battle axe, about to charge, when Finn rides forward and stops him.

"Wait!" Finn yells silencing the bounty hunters. Finn sizes up William.

"You're quick with a bow." Finn stated

"I want to ride with you." William said

"Why?" Finn asked curiosity bounce in his eyes

You are paying well and I need the coin." William lied

"Have you traversed the Dark Forest?"

"No."

"Then what use are you?" Finn asked

" As you said, I'm quick with a bow."  
He nods to the guy on the ground, groaning with arrows in his thighs.

"And unlike him, I have two good legs." He smirked

Finn considers for a moment, then smiles, nods to the guy on the ground.

"Replace him." William looks at Finn gratefully. Finn studies him with a curious smile then rides on.

Snow White approaches a stream, kneels, splashes her face and brings a handful of water to her lips. I tried to stop her but Eric beat me to it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you want your bowels to rip apart." he said I glared at him

She turns. Eric has been snoozing on a rock, with one eye open. She releases the water, stands.

I walk up to him and faces off with Eric, who offers his flask of mead. I reluctantly takes a sip before handing it to Snow, She spits most of it out, hands it back.  
Eric walks a few steps, bends down and examines a long brown pellet shaped object on the ground.

"What is it?" Snow asked

"A fumee." Eric said

"A what?" Snow asked

"You want him to call it by another name?" I asked

He doesn't need to. It's an animal dropping. Snow White winces as he kneads it between his fingers and takes a long sniff. I rolled my eyes at her expression walking towards him.

We catch the look of fear in his eyes as he gazes around the woods.

"Stay here." Eric said. He moves away, but I follow though the trees. I hear the wind call his name...

"Ender" the voice said I stop, look to an outcropping of rocks, surrounded by dense forest. From out behind a tree steps an apparition of the old Queen. She's beautiful and healthy.

"Mum?..." I asked but Eric said "Sara"

Mum holds out her hand to me.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked I looked confused fo a second

"what? this...your real...your alive?" I asked tears brimimg my eyes.

"Touch me and see for yourself." she said I intently knew it wasn't her.

Eric shakes his head, looks around, tries to fight it, but... Her face draws him back and he begins to walk toward the rocks. I tried to grab his hand but mu- wait who the hell is that.

"You weren't there to save me, Eric. I called for you but you never came." she said she starts to faid from my vision and instead I see a dark area where several sets of lupine eyes await.

"no" I tried to grab his arm but he pulled away

But Eric only sees Sara and he continues to move toward her.  
She opens her arms to him and steps backwards, luring him.

"Where were you, Eric? Come to me now. Protect me now." I heard her voice.

"no Eric it's trick. don't there Lupine" I cried trying to pull him out of it.

"Sara, I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please forgive me. Give me peace. Sara..." I saw a peice of wood and grabbed it

He takes another step toward her and Buckles.

THWACK!

I hits him behind his knees with the piece of wood. He hits the ground and I drag him away with Snow who must have followed me. He fights back than I jumps on top of him, staring right into his face.

"She's not real! Not real! Do you hear me?!" I yelled my hood nor covering my face any more.

He stared at me. I get off him and he sits up, fatigued by the experience. A low point for him.  
He reaches for his flask - pours the last single drop into his mouth. All gone. He tosses it aside. A lost soul.

Snow White watches him with some compassion. While i turned around 'mum'. Snow White ran ot something. I turned seeing Eric walking away.

"Who is she? The one you bargained one that spoke to you. Who is Sara?" Snow asked

"A name you'll not mention again."

"His dead wife now drop it Snow" I growled walking to sit on a log.

Eric glared at me while I just lookedat him pained by what I saw. Mum. He turns to Snow and tosses a knife to her. She's surprised but catches it.

"What?" she asked I just ignored them and put my head in my hands. Tears briming. Everything is comeing back now.

Mum. Dad. Snow. Ravenna. Finn. Death. This just made my life worse. Tears started to fall down my cheeks in sorrow and betrayal.

"-Don't pull it out 'til you see my soul." I caught on to what they were doing there faces inches. I frowned at this.

"Why do I need to learn how to kill?" Snow asked I smirked my ter stains drying. He looks at her.

"There's a lot you need to learn lass." Eric backs away.

"Keep that." he told her,She nods, then they both look at me I smile amused at my sister.

"Why are you crying?" Snow asked I shook my head tears briming again. Eric just stared at me "you saw someone didn't you" Eric spoke in a whisper

I averted my eyes from both of them. "who did you see?" Snow asked I shook my head.

Eric turned and walked off. "Where are you going?" I asked

"Fumee." I was confused by this but followed with Snow anyways.

* * * * * * *  
Third persons POV

Finn reacts as if he heard Ravenna's words. 'find them'. He did. They have that kind of connection.

Spooked, he continues on. The other trackers follow, William looking tense. At the back of the group, one of the mercenaries slows down, sensing something in the forest.

William is still watching Finn when they hear a bloodcurdling cry behind them.

The mercenary's horse gallops out of the trees without its rider, a gaping wound in its side.

William and the others look shaken but Finn doesn't even turn around, riding on.

Eric pulls Snow White along as I walk behind. Beyond a bridge we see open fens the bridge leads out of the dark forest and birds circling on the distant horizon.

Snow White looks relieved as we follows him down a slope.

We hurry through a sea of mist when suddenly Eric stops.

"What is it?" Snow asks

"It can't be this easy." He quietly unsheathes a hatchet.

"Is this the end of the Dark Forest?" I asked

"Uh-huh." Eric said not paying attention

"How far to the Duke's castle?" Snow asks I rolled my eyes at her question.  
Eric just ignores, follows tracks, then stops as he sees the stone bridge below leading out of the dark forest. Snow and I stare at it too, her relieved. Me, causious. Beyond the bridge there are open fens.  
We all hurry down together and start to cross the bridge.  
We're half way across when suddenly we see the stones start to move behind us.

A pair of eyes open in the stone and slowly thebridge starts to rise. I turned to see a "Troll!"

Eric, Snow and I are slammed off the bridge and land in the shallow creek below among the carcasses of slain animals.

The troll roars and comes after us, swinging its giant stone fists. Eric and I grab Snow White, who is staring, and run.  
As the troll catches up with us, Eric shoves us out of the way and draws his hatchets.

"Run!" Eric yelled. Snow White turns and flees dragging me along.

I pulled my hand away from Snow I turned around to see Eric lying stunned on the ground, his wound bleeding again, at the troll's mercy. I hesitates, still terrified, then runs back. while yelling at Snow to run. And she does.

The Troll towers over the huntsman. It raises its stone hands to crush him when I scream at it like a banshee.

The Troll looks around in surprise. So does Eric. A beat, then the monster turns away from Eric, striding towards me.

I stand my ground, fighting my terror.  
The TROLL looms over me, but I doesn't retreat.

I stare into the troll's eyes, seeing something almost gentle in its monstrous gaze, slowly losing my fear.  
The troll stares at me too, confused, then slowly pacified, until it finally turns and strides away.

Eric stares in disbelief. I'm rooted to the spot, also confused but strangely moved by what's happened.

Eric rises to his feet painfully and heads over, taking her by the arm.

"I told you to run." he growled

"If I had you'd be dead. A simple 'thank you' would suffice." I told him breathing deeply.

It's clear he sees her in a different light. I stare back at him. Eric holds my gaze, struggling a bit, then..."Thank you." I nod then pull my arm out of his grasp then turn and head of to find my sister.

"your sister sure can run i'll tell you that" he said as we followed her tracks. "yeah well we have multiple gifts" I said walking a head.

The sun glints through the thinning trees. Eric wades through the deep sludge, Snow following in his steps with a discusted face making me amused.

Eric looks at me a moment, then suddenly turns away as ghostly blacklit figures emerge on the banks of the marsh, holding bows and arrows.

Eric looks around for an escape route, but everywhere he turns more figures apear.

He draws his axe when A figure in a hooded cloak appears, clutching her bow like a goddess.

"They say only demons or spirits can survive the dark forest. Which are you?" The women said

Eric, unsure, pulls his hatchet and steps in front of me protecting me as I pull Snow behind me to protect her.

"Which are you?" I asked gazing over Eric's shoulder.

"Neither. Perhaps you are the Queen's spies?" she said I snorted in amusement.

"We're fugitives from the Queen." he says.

Snow steps forward bring me into the light.

"We mean you no harm" I said avoiding her gaze.

The women sees me and Snow clearly now, raises her hood. I see a deep scar running down her otherwise beautiful face. And then a smile.

The fenland village is made up of mud huts, elevated on stilts to protect them from flooding.

"Where are the men?" Eric asked

"Gone." Anna ,who's name I found out, replied emotionless.

Anna paddles a boat as they approach the village. Eric and Snow speak quietly as I take in there village.

The boat stops and we get out. The women of the village move from their hut to greet us as we walk into the village.

More women emerge from their huts to view the newcomers, no men in sight. I smiled at this and smiled at them all all have scarred faces.  
All the women have assembled alongside the group, watching with awe as they pass. They stare at me and murmur.

Some reach out to touch my sleeve or cloak.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" I whispered to Eric who was walking close to my back and next to Snow.

"I don't know, but keep smiling." he told me A beautiful little gitl, Lilly, moves away from her friends and offers her hand to me. Snow stops, looks down at the girl, trying not to stare at her scar as I take her small hand in mine.

* * * * * *  
Third person's POV

Eric sits by the lake, Anna bandaging his wounds.

"You have travelled far Huntsman. With a heavy burden." Anna told him.  
Snow and Ender are playing with Lily. They are making little dolls from straw.

"I've had worse jobs. And anyway, they're not that heavy." he replied

"You mean... you do not know who they are?" His eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?" He looks over at Ender and Snow.

"Who are they?" he asked

Ender's POV

Snow's draws eyes upon the doll. Her eyes fill with tears.

"My father showed me how to make them. But he's gone away." Lilly said I looked out at the lake in sorrow.

Lily takes a stick and marks the dolls face with a scar..

"Here. She's finished." Lilly explaimed as she handed me the doll I smiled greatfully at her.

"She's beautiful." I told her Lily smiles and grabs Snows hand and runs off to play. I heard hevey foot steps behind me, Eric.

But I didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked I froze. He knows.

"Because I'd think it too fell a task? You'd be right." he told me I look at him standing up. I shook my head at him.

"It was for the protection of my sister. She...She bin locked up for ten years fighting to keep memories. The memories I couldn't keep. You wanted to know if I saw someone that day. Yes. Yes I did. She was my mother I loved her dearly. Her last words to me were 'take care of your sister. you are the stronger sister. Help her'. I was the child that knew more, did more, thought more and I tried to protect my sister and when i get her to that castle I leaving she will be in grave danger if she knew my past and if I stayed with her she'd most likey end up dead." I told him "I've held enough and soon she will be Queen, Marry and have children. While I continue my life as a rebal and continue my future I set." I said quietly

Eric didn't say anything but he did the unexpected. he hugged me. I didn't hesatate to hug back I felt a conection to Eic I just didn't know what.

I sat in a hut the women have given me for tonight. I sat thinking, counting. I hear someone walk in and look to see Anna she walksin sitting on the bed.

"you are destine for greatness you know that" she told me I smiled. " my soul chooses my destiny. My mind chooses it's path and my heart chooses my home" I said Anna smiled at my words.

"But do you know what you are destine for?" she asked I smiled.

"yes." I told her Anna nodded with a warm smile.

"I know more than what meets the eye" I whispered she nodded once again.

"I know you know my past. nearly every one does. I know what i have done was wrong. But I did what i thought was right. And I corrected my wrong. But I do know i cannot be Queen" I said

"And why is that?" anna asked

"Because Snow White. Mother said that we were seporate. Two souls. One lies as Queen and the other Resides for a true perpose"

"do you know that perpose?"

"no. Not yet" I said

Anna smiled at me then stood in front of me taking my face in her hands " you are destine for great you just want to deny it for a perpose you don't want. Now you should sleep, Princess" she said

I smiled and walked to sit on my bed as she walked out.

After a few minutes another person walked in I looked to see Huntsman. I stood looking curiously at him.

"Yes?" I asked

"What did you mean by bad past?" he asked I smirked

"I can't say. But lets say I'm a good fighter when I comes to fighting men" I smirked

"Then why didn't you do it when we met?" he asked walkig closer

I sighed "because if I did I would never see my sister again" I said grimly

"Why don't you want to be Queen?" he asked walking closer till we were inches apart.

I looked at him "The thought never satisfied me. I didn'tfind any interest in it unlike Snow" I said taking a breath

"The thought of becoming Queen gave me a higher status and I don't want that." I told him our breath mingling

Eric didn't say anything just stared at me. He pushed a peice of hair behind my ear. "I've always thought live and beauty was a gift. Because everyone has it" I spoke our lips inches apart.

"I can hurt you Eric. I don't want that. That's why I choose to leave Snow. if you knew Eric you wouldn't want to come near me or even look at me" said tears in my eyes.

"why won't you tell me?" he asked "Because I'm not the girl you see right now" I said tears about to break.

He put his hand on my cheek I leaned into his hand sadly. He went to say something but I beat him to it.

"Once Snow is safe you won't ever see me again unless fate decides" I told him.

Hurt flashed in his eyes but was gone as fast as it came and wad replaced by anger and sorrow.

Eric pulled his hand away from my cheek backing away while I stood up straight head high. "one thing before you leave Eric. It will heal in time"

And with that he turned and walked away leaving me to cry with my tears.

Third person's POV

Eric makes his way along the perimeter, finding a path through the trees. Suddenly he stops. Turns. Twenty feet away. It's Anna.

"How can you desert the, now you know the truth?" she asked

Aye I know the truth. And that's exactly why she should be as far from me as possible. Execially Ender" he whispered the last bit.

"they're the only one that can save us. She needs you. Ender needs you. She chose not to tell you so you wouldn't hate her."

"Trust me. I'm the last thing she needs. I'm bad luck. Everything I've ever cared about was destroyed."

"There's good in you Huntsman. I can see it. Your spirit is the same as Ender's"

"People have made that mistake before." He said before he heads off into the night.

Ender's POV

I awoken. Looks around, no Eric, I sighed. Then I smelt smoke, I walked outside and looks up to see the sky blazes with burning arrows all raining down on the village.

I gasped then turned running to Anna's hut that was preoccuopid with Snow and Lilly.

I enter the hut just as a flaming arrow pierces through the thatch and sticks next to Lily's sleeping head.  
Snow pushes Lily away from the fire and grabs the arrow. I heard Anna scream I turned to see a Mercenary race into the hut.

On impulse I grabbed the arrow out of her hand, backhand stabs him in the heart, and he tumbles, flames burning his clothes.

Snow stares at him for a moment, his face, his pain.

Anna shakes her out of the moment and I grab Lilly and we all race out.

Third person's POV

Finn and his hunters scour the inferno on their horses.

"Run, rats, run. Find her!" William looks around the burning village in panic.

Ender and Snow runs with Lily and Anna when she sees a fearsome mercenary leap off his horse and stride towards them.

"Run!" Ender yelled to Snow, Anna and Lilly. Ender turned to face off the Mercenary. Ender glanced at a bow and arrows a few feet to her right, in quick movement she divied for it. Once in her grasp she tried to shot but missed when a arrow shot into his shoulder.

Without hesitation she shot the arrow into his heart. Then looked to her semi rescuer. A young warrior holding a 's William.

But due to her loosing memory or her family and friends she did not reconise him. Weary and frightened she scrambled and ran to Snow.

But two more Mercenary stopped her. Ender ran for them and swung the bow hiting. The mercenary dropped doubling over as she backfliped ,gracfully, over his.

Ender kicked the man into ass watching him cower in pain. She then turned to the other ,Broch, She sung her bow again and again but he blocked every hit.

In one movement she had swiped him off his feet and kicked him in the gut then Wacked him in the face with the bow.

Just as she was about to run he slashed her in the back to the thigh with his dagger. She dropped gasping at the sudden pain.

She turned back kicking him in the face with her heel with her good leg and ran for her sister but was caught by the arm by...Eric.

Eric arrives to see the village in flames. He rushes to the centre of the village, seeing a women ,Ender, slashing her bow at mercenary.

Pulling a mercenary off his horse and running him through with his own sword, then fighting and killing two more mercenaries as he makes his way forward towards Ender grabbing her by suprize.

William stood shocked by the girl he once loved run from him in fear, then watched as she battled two more mercenaries.

William starts to follow, a curtain of smoke swirling around him.

Finn sits astride his horse like a demon king in the firelight. He spots William in the distance, searching for one of the sisters and rides toward him.

"Come on!" Eric yelled pulling Ender "No!" she yelled

Eric turned to her anger dancing in his eyes "were's Snow!" she yelled at him

Ender turns to the boats seeing Snow about to jump in. Eric followed her gaze ,sighed, then ran over grabbing her arm. "Come on!" he yelled trying to puller her away from the boats.

"No we must help them!" she yelled fighting back

"You will! Go!" Anna yelled Eric pulled Snow and Ebder against their own will.

William jumps on his horse again, looking for either one of the sisters through the clouds of billowing smoke. Finn and Aldan ride up.

"Have you seen her?" Finn asked

"No, my lord." William replied Finn spits fury and continues to race around, frantic.

Eric pulls Snow and Ender onwards, the blazing fires from the village lighting up the marsh.

He sees a lake up ahead when a figure appears, blocking their way. It's the giant BROCH. Grinning, he unstraps his huge axe, ready to face Eric one more time.

Eric went for his hatchet but brfore he could do anything an arrow when through his throat and heart. Unfazed ,Ender, grabs Snow and they escape into the darkness, Eric following after. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ender's POV

Eric, Snow and Ender are far down river. They make their way to the bank, drenched and exhausted. Snows hands shake distraught over the violence at the village. Eric looks at Ender and Snow guiltily.

Ender completely ignored him infuriated. 'If Revanna want a war she gonna get a war'. After what had happened at the village the animal in Ender is begging to come out but she refuses until it's time.

"Why did you come back?" Snow asked as Ender washed her face trying ti calm down ,it was woking, only a little.

"I led them there. I am to blame." Snow looks at him with empathy. He's in pain, too.

"You are to blame" I said quietly "Sister!" Snow scoulded

but she ignored her. "You didn't keep your promise. I thought you said you could!" I growled at him

"what do you mean!?" he asked his voice going higher ,anger flushing through his system.

"You promised!. Why didn't you take her!. I trusted you and you betrayed me!. and I've been betrayed enough! by man!" she yelled standing up. Eric stayed sitting down.

"I promised to take her to the Dukes castle saftly. I wasn't going to the Dukes castle" he said calmly.

"I will take you to Duke Hammond's." I ignored him and plopped down my back faceing Snow and Eric. Tears threatening to spill. Snow White slowly nods.

Eric lies back and looks up at the sun flickering through the trees. It dances on his face and then a huge shadow blots out the light.  
Before he can react, fists and boots lay into him. As he protects his face, we catch glimpses of brutal figures in battle masks. Eric kicks a couple of them away, but more of them swarm over him, pinning him down in leg locks and choke holds.

Snow and Ender are treated just as roughly, powerful arms and legs pinning them down. Ender bites one of her captors and he twists her arms behind her back.

A noose is slung around Eric's ankles and he's hauled up hanging upside down. Snow White and Ender also tied up, sits on the ground beside him.  
A line of dwarves stand before them and pull up their grotesque Battle Masks.  
The dwarf leader, Beith glowers.

"Well, well, well... the miscreant huntsman." I snorted "known are you"

"Come on, Beith! Is this how you treat a friend?" The dwarf leader, Beith, glowers.

Ender laughed "I'm more of a friend to them then you"

"No, you horn beast, this is how I treat a friend!" He smacks Eric with a gnarled stick.

"what about her?!" Eric yelled "I don't hit girls" Beith said I couldn't help but smirk at that.

Snow White, Ender and the huntsman are still trussed up like chickens now. The dwarves are grouped together, arguing and occasionally throwing angry glances toward Eric.

As they bicker the dwarves slap and bite at each other like animals.

"What did you do to them?" Snow whispered

"I tried to collect the bounty on their heads. A few times.""Know wonder they hate you" Ender snorted

"Is there no one you haven't wronged?" she asked Eric nods at her. "You two."

"But there's always tomorrow." Eric said

"If there is a tomorrow" I sighed

"Shut it, you hedge pig." Gort a blonde dwarf snarled at Eric. The Dwarf confab breaks up and they approach.

"This is my lucky day, the puttock I loathe most in the world lands in my lap." Beith smirked

"It is your lucky day, Beith. I've got enough gold to keep you in ale for a year. Cut me down and I'll-" Nion, Beith's right hand man and fervent dwarf supremacist, clips Eric around the ear. I couldn't help but giggle.  
The youngest of the dwarves, Gus beamed at Ender in amazment. Ender smiled back and turned her attention back to the dwarves and Eric.

"Shut your ugly mug, huntsman. You had any pennies they would have fallen out your pockets by now." Nion said

"It's hidden. Back there, in the woods. A short distance." I snorted "if he goes I ain't going back there" I said Eric hot me a glare which I happily gave back.

They get the reference, don't like it. Nion slaps Eric again.

"Pull the other one, you lying dangler." Nion snarled

"Tell them the truth, huntsman." Snow White said sick of the bickering, Gus turned his attention to Snow White and beamed at her like he did Ender.

"What are you looking at?" Snow White said rudely. Ender nudged her in the ribs hard "be nice" she growled at her sister.

"Nothing, Miss. It's just... you two been the prettiest things I ever did seen." He smiles, almost sweetly, disarming her. Ender can't help but smile livly at Gus.

Snow White looks at her other captors now, noticing a blind dwarf, MUIR, who sits with his son ,QUERT, also gazing at her and her sister.

"Just tell me what I've done wrong?" Eric sighed fustrated

"Tell me what you've done right first?" Beith asked

"I saved these girls from the Queen. Out of the goodness of my heart." Snow White and Ender give him a look. He calms them with a look of his own.

"Doesn't sound like you, huntsman."

"People change." he said

"People, not ruttish swine." Nion gives Eric another smack around the head.

"Quert?" Muir said Quert jumps to and helps his father as he makes his way to Snow White and Ender.

He touches Ender's face and something happens in him. His demeanor softens and the hint of a smile lands on his lips. Meanwhile...

"So what's the verdict?" Gort asked

"Leave 'em to rot."Coll suggested

"Yeah. Or skewer him and leave them to rot!" Duir the warrior of the group said

"That would work, too, but my way's cleaner." Coll says

"No!. They are destined." Muir said

They all trade looks. Muir is the spiritual leader of the group and they dare not speak against him, even Beith.

"Destined?..." Gort questioned

"She is." Gus said smitten

"Are you?" Beith asked

"Do you hate the Queen?" I asked

"Hate's a strong word. But not strong enough in this case." Beith said beat

"Our father was King Magnus." This carries weight with the group. Impressed.

"No one listens to me." Muir said Ender giggled at his humour as he smiled at Ender. The huntsman rolled his eyes ,hurt struck his heart as he watched her smile at the dwarves and they gaze at her in awe.

"If you accompany us to the Duke's castle you will be paid handsomely." Snow White told the men

"We don't need their help." Eric said "Y eah well last time I checked we're all hanging upside down" Ender said smugly

"How handsomely?" Gort asked

"Your weight in gold. Each of you." Snow said The dwarves trade glances, literally sizing each other up.

"That's more than you offered me?!" Eric yelled. Ender laughed at his greed

"Goodness of your heart, eh, Huntsman?" Beith asked with a chuckle

"Alright, we'll take you two, but the huntsman can hang-"

"All of us." I demanded. Eric looks surprised by her loyalty. So do the dwarves.

Suddenly Duir calls out:

"Riders!"

"Those are the Queen's men, Beith, better decide quickly."

"One dwarf's worth a dozen tallsters, I'll take my time thank you-" He suddenly stops as dozens more riders appear on the hill.

"You were saying?"

"Cut him down! MOVE OUT!" Nion roughly cuts the line and the Huntsman drops to the ground as Gus gently lifts Snow White.

They all hurry down the hill.

Ender's POV

We arrive at a rocky outcrop. Duir and Coll pull back a large root exposing a cave entrance.

"Ah, a short cut." Eric said i couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.  
All 8 dwarf heads spin at him pissed off. Enough with the short jokes. Nion wacks Eric's knee with the flat of his dagger.

"Owww!" Eric whined "Baby" I muttered under my breath as Gus cut Snow's and me loose.

Nion hesitates, then reluctantly frees the huntsman. Duir and Coll lead the way into a cave.

Gus pulls Snow and me to safety just as the enemy riders appear.

From their hidden vantage point, Eric, Snow, the dwarves and I watch the riders searching for them. Some gallop on, but a small troop remain behind.

Realizing they have no choice but to retreat further, Duir and Coll signal and the dwarves follow them deeper into the cave system.

A shaft of light pours through the cave roof high aboveus, bats circling.

The dwarves move effortlessly down the labyrinth but Snow, Eric and I have to squeeze through the cracks.

Snow, Eric and I emerge from the cave to see a shimmering landscape of glistening moss and sunlight. It's like a mirage. The air is filled with specks of pollen and a strange humming noise echoes like music.

A smile broke out of my face as I walk a head of everyone amazed by everything.

"What is this place?" I asked

"They call it Sanctuary, my lady. The Enchanted Forest. It's the home of the fairies." Gus said walking next to me I smiled down at him taking him hand.

I've never seen such a thing, Lush Grass, Proud Trees coved in Butterflies, Bubbling streams, Moss covered tortoises, Foxes and rabbits side by side, exotic flowers and and everywhere the life giving pollen.  
I look around then spot tiny figures flying behind the trees almost to fast to spot, the pollen fallowing in long trails.  
"Fairies" Gus told me my smile grew brighter.

"pests" Gort growled I giggled at there dislike for this wondiful place.  
"set up camp." Beith ordered.

Everyone was sitting down exsept me. I was walking about close by. No one had obvously known I left.

As I walked around I hummed a soft lullaby mum would sing to me when I couldn't sleep or was scared.

"I used to think that I would be alone forever more but until, I met you. I know that won't be true.

At first I tried to fight away this feeling that I had but i can't keep away in your arms I must stay.

Close to you forever, I'll keep you out of danger, don't worry my love will never fade into the dark.

Everytime you touch me, everytime I kiss you, i can't help but feel that warmth, beneth this cold stone heart.

When I look at your face, I see you in strange way, Never have I loved anyone, as I'm loving you.

Sleep my little Bella, I promise you forever, When you wake I'll be here just like I was, at the start.

I was lost and so afraid, that one day you'd leave me. But now your here, oh my dear, I promise you, I won't leave soon.

You took my heart, also made it start, how could I let you go? Dream of me, won't you please? say my name gracefully.

I love it! when I hear it! how it makes me hurt to think I ever lose you.

But I will keep on watching, never will I stop listening to the rhythm of your heart beat.

I will keep on serching for the truth in you eyes.

I will never leave you, I will never have to find you I will always be here waiting.

I will not sleep while you sleep, As long you are safe, I will be right here."

I sigh the memories of mum hurt more because I had forgotten her. With one last breath I walked back to the camp to see Gort and Nion singing and share a flask of rum before they tumble to the ground near Muir as the song ends.

Eric chuckled at the two making me smile but drop when I remembered I was mad at him.

"What are you pribbling at, longshanks?!" Gort slurred

"Nothing half-wit." Eric chuckled

"I'm half of canker blossom." I giggled at his the boys attention turned to me as I walked towards them. The fire iluninating my eyes.

I sat in Snows spot as she went to talk to Muir.

"One day the group you see before you went down into the mine for a month long shift. Gus was only a boy. When we came back to the surface... nothing. The land was black, everything, everyone... dead, gone. We searched but..." Gort surprises himself by choking up a bit. Muir helps out.

"That was the month your father died."

"I'm so sorry."

"As am I, princess. As am I." Gus walked over to Snow White asking if she wanted to dance.

"I'd be honored."Snow gets up and dances with Gus as the song picks up.

"Ender?" I turned to Eric "yes?"

"would...would you like to dance?" he asked I looked at him unsure.

"please" he begged I smiled and nodded 'I think I forgave him'.  



	8. Chapter 8

Ender's POV

I sat, my back up against a large log I was still awake thinking of all the things that have happened during this trip with Huntsman and Snow and preparing for the guilt and worry I was going to feel when I leave. Eric and the dwarves are asleep. Flowers have grown around us, as if they've been asleep for months. I look over at Cull and Duir who were sitting up right back to back fast asleep.

Muir also awake and smiling, sits against the log, his hand rubbing his son's sleeping head I pulled myself away from my thoughts and feelings deciding that i'll deal with them later. So I sat up straighter watching the forest in amazement as the dark night sky turned an orangery-red. Never had I seen this before with all the l a night. I watched and listened as the animals emerged from the forest, Squirrels, Beavers, Foxes, Birds it was a rare sight to see out in the open away from the Enchanted forest but now I understood why they came here.

I sat their amazed by every little thing around me: I loved it. I caught sight of two familiar magpies as they sat quietly on the small log near me as watched two beautiful fairies with deer eyes slip out of the magpies' bodies beaming at me. As I sat up straighter, they directed me to the woods were a dazzling light shines through a tree. As walked animals fell in alongside me as I made my way.

Third Person's POV:

A little way away, Gus snores in his sleep. The golden light crosses his face and he wakes up. As he opens his eyes, he stares in wonder, then quickly wakes the other dwarves. They all stare in amazement now, even the blind MUIR. Eric is the last to wake up, wondering what the fuss is all about.

They rise and follow.

Ender's POV I push past a large green fern leaf as I made my way out into the open. As I did I spotted a giant tree and beneath it was a majestic hart I gasped at it's beauty. I walked forward wanting to touch it. I walked on some flat stones that were hidden under water as I walked I held my hand out hoping to touch it. When i was close enough the white hart presses it's large white head gently into my hand and I soon began to stroke it.

I was so transfixed on the Hart that I hadn't knowtest the audience I was able to attract. The Hart bowed it's head making me smile. I continued to pat the great Hart when suddenly an arrow pieces the Hart's flank. I gasped as the Hart roars in pain and bolts I looked around me watching as the fairies and animals scatter I then look up to see a man on horse back with a bow and arrow and it was pointing at me suddenly the same man that had 'saved'me that nigh at the village rammed his horse into the Yakut making him loose balance as he shot the arrow that narrowedly missed. Gus and Snow grabbed my hands pulling me away into the forest but all I could here were the horrifying screams of the animals. Something in me made me want to run fast so now I was pulling Gus and Snow with me.

We were running as fast as we could until Gus pulled us into the trees and that's when I noticed a rider but didn't get a good look at him considering Snow pulled him off his horse and Gus running at him with an axe but stopped when Snow yelled "Gus no!" Gus's axe stops inches from his eyes. and it was then that I recognized him it was the same guy that had 'saved' me twice and apparently Snow knew him to. "I saw you at the village" she sounded surprised but I don't know why. He looked up at Snow out of breath "it's me. William" 'who?' I see Snow's eyes tear up with surprise and he stands up, I think Gus is as confused as I am. They look at each other until we all hear a twig snap.

He was aiming at me he let the arrow loose but before I could do anything Gus launches himself in front of me and instantly I'm by his side tears at my eyes. I cradled Gus to my chest as he smiled meekly at me but I couldn't smile back. He holds my gaze then whispers "I shan't leave you" Tears pored down my checks then fell onto his as I continued to clutch him to my chest. Snow walks forward as I pick him up but I ignore her gesture as I carried him back to the other dwarves. I laid him down tears leaking from my eyes every few seconds. Everyone started to chant prayers as I stared at his face remembering his smile, his laughter how his eyes lit up when ever he saw me or Snow, if we talked to him or just looked at him.

I forgot about everything as I stared never have I flt grief over another man other than my own father and that was ten years ago. I completely ignored the talking and didn't care about who was talking. I replayed the small times I had with Gus and these two days. But I had to accept his choice and destiny even if I Disagreed. I lent forward closing Gus's eyes then kissed his cold forehead before whispering "May your travel be safe and kind and wait for me to arrive". Leaning back I was now drawing into he conversation that had been accruing as I saw 'William' draw his sword and Eric his axe.

Before they could make any move on each other I stood up, I was now in between them. "leave him Huntsman. he's our friend" Snows voice said. I could feel Eric's, William's and Snow's eyes on me as I still stared at Gus's body. Nion said something making all the dwarves follow. I ignored knowing it was something personal. Snow walks over hugging me. 'my life is so fucked up'

Quert song a song of loss as we all listened mourning the loss of a brave soul. I soon found myself sing to the lyrics making me the only one singing.

Third Person's POV William walks along side Snow White glancing at her tentatively as Ender walks far behind dazing into the blue sky humming to herself in sorrow and anger. "I'm sorry I left you" William spoke sincerely to Snow when he knew no one was in earshot of their conversation.

"you didn't" Snow replied rather confused by the subject. "If I'd know you were alive I would have come sooner" "we were children, William. you're here now" she spoke as Eric turned holding his hand out for her as they reached a river with stepping stones. William looks on in dismay but was suddenly brought back when he felt someone bump into is back. He turned seeing a slightly surprised Ender. A large smile grows on his face as Ender stared at him confused. "what's your name again?" she asked his smile suddenly vanished as he stared at his beauty. Ender saw heartbreak in his deep brown eyes confusing her more.

"William" he mumbled lowering his head in disappointment "you don't remember me" he said more to himself then her. Up ahead Eric glances back to see William talking to Ender still on the other side of the river. As he watched his Jealousy grew stronger by the minute then what happened next made him angry. Ender watched Williams face in confusion and wonder. "William...we used to be friends right?" Ender's soft gentle voice asked. William looked into those icy blue eyes he fell in love with a shine of hope sparked in his eyes as she stared. "yes. very good" he said Ender's face gained a small but joyful smile.

"I..I think I remember" Ender whispered as visions and flash backs came to mind of a young boy and two girls. Ender and William smiled at each other in joy. William moved forward pulling her into a large hug which she gladly accepted. Ender smiled tightening the hug. This was the second hug she had had from a man in ten years excluding Eric. They pulled back from the hug smiling at each other. Ender leaned forward kissing Williams cheek with that smile he had loved for ever since she went missing. They let go of each other and moved onward along the stones and up the hill. Mean While Snow and Eric watched on with sorrow and heartbreak at the two.

William watches Ender and Snow as they warm themselves by the fire, Then heads over Eric who is also watching. "It's not my place to give you orders. I misjudged you" William said holding out his hand to Eric. "And I you" The Huntsman said shaking his hand. William looks over at Ender and Snow deciding weather he was going to tell Eric about his relationship with them. "We shared a child hood together. Before Snow White was taken away and Ender went missing. She hasn't changed neither has Snow. She has the same light in her. surely you can see it..."

Eric looked over at the two girls who had practically forced him to help him. "you'd be blind no to" he mumbled as he stared at Ender's icy blue eyes. "if we can get her to the castle, the people...the people will see it. Their our only hope, Huntsman" "we'll get them to the castle. don't worry about that" Eric said with a sigh completely forgetting that Ender will not stay with them when they enter the castle. "I've thought about them constantly.

Every time I closed my eyes. I could hardly believe I found them" "you should tell her. She'd appreciate it." referring to Ender more than Snow. "I'm afraid to" "Not telling someone how you feel and living with the regret is a lot worse."

Ender sits on a rock, away from the camp, reflecting quietly. She stares out at the surrounding mountains and valleys when she suddenly senses a presence behind her. She turns in alarm but it's only William. William smiles back gently and whispers... "Walk with me." They walk into the silver birches. "Up here it's as if nothing's changed. The world looks beautiful again." "It will be. When you are Queen." Ender turns, surprised by his words.

"The people of this kingdom hate Ravenna with their very fiber." It's strange, but... I feel only sorrow for her." William is taken aback by this but pushes on. "Once people find out you're alive they will rise up in your name."Ender stares back at him uncertainly. "It takes more than a name. I an not my father, William." "You are his daughter. And rightful heir." He steps closer, gazing into her eyes devotedly. "If I had a choice, I would take you far from here. And keep you safe by my side. But I have a duty. And so do you." They hold each other's gaze, Ender still ridden with doubt. How do I inspire? How do I lead men? "The same way you led me when we were children. I followed you everywhere. Ran when you called. I would have done anything for you." She looks touched by his words, smiling softly, trying to make light of them."That's not how I remember it.""No?"

"No..." They gaze into each other's eyes, close enough to kiss."I remember we were always arguing. And fighting. And..." She trails off, lost in his gaze. He stops, leans closer and kisses her gently. They stay like that a moment, then William pulls away, holding something in his hand. Snow White smiles as she sees that it's an apple. With a mischievous smile, William holds out the apple for Ender, just like he did when they were children. "I remember this trick.""What trick?" William said with mocked innocence.

Ender holds his gaze, then snatches the apple from him before he can take a bite, raising it to her lips with a smile. As she bites. Back at the camp Eric startled-awakens.

As Snow White chews, a flicker of a smile crosses William's face. Snow White stares curiously, then suddenly gasps, struggling to breathe. Eric stands up, looks around, dwarves still asleep. He shakes William, who wakes at the ready. They walk into the trees and follow. Snow White staggers back and collapses in the snow, choking from poison. Her eyes water and her vision blurs. The false William kneels beside her and slowly she sees Ravenna's features burning through, her cold blue eyes gleaming in Triumph. A scream fills the air but not Snow White but dozens of birds shrieking in the sky above.  
Eric and William hear the panicked bird cries and run. Ender's limbs are petrified, frost spreading across her cheeks but her eyes are open, taking in everything. Ravenna leans over her, smiling. "You see, child, love always betrays us".a sigh escapes Ender's lips, condensing into steam. "By fairest blood it was done and only by fairest blood can it be undone. You and your sister were the only two who could break the spell and end my life, and the only one pure enough to save me". She draws away, unwrapping her sacramental dagger. "You don't realize how lucky you are,never to know what it is to grow old."

She raises the knife, about to cut out Ender's heart when suddenly her body shatters into a flock of shrieking ravens. The huntsman stand there,Axe in hand, the ravens flapping around him.

"William blasts with a sword at the screeching birds Eric goes after her now, swinging his twin hatchets. The ravens scream and pluck at his eyes but he hacks at them fiercely, William joining in, until the shrieking birds finally take to the sky and vanish on the horizon.

Eric and William rush to Ender's side now. The dwarves and Snow arrive too, hurrying through the snow.

William cradles Ender in his arms, trying to revive her, but it's no use. Eric stares in dismay and heartbreak as he sees the poison drain the color from her lips. He kneels down and gazes at her. William turns to the dwarves."What are you looking at? Help her!" he yelled

The dwarves stare back at him gravely but don't respond. He's desperate now, irrational."You are dwarves, healers, save her!" He grabs the blind seer, Muir, shaking him."Do something!" Muir stares back at him with his empty eyes, tears glistening in them.

William collapses in prayer, the light in Snow White's eyes almost gone. Eric looks over, sees William's grief is as great as his own, and finally stops looks up at William as if she wants to say something, then the light in her eyes goes out.

The dwarves are heartbroken. Eric looks dazed. Snow White is frozen. William leans down and kisses Ender gently on the pulls away,.hoping against hope. And then nothing happens. She lies there, lifeless and white as the falling snow. On all the faces realizing that she is truly gone. Everything is quiet as they all stare at her. Suddenly Snow falls to the ground. The dwarves rush to her aid Eric and William watching for hope that something bad had not happened but did not want to leave Ender's side. Snow White is also...gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ender and Snow White ride across the dunes. All around her, riders gallop along the surf, waves crashing around them. Ravenna's castle comes into the view, the portcullis still down.

Coll and Duir move stealthily through the busy courtyard, so small and fleet they're almost invisible.

Ravenna looks on as her archers take their positions and her artillery men load missiles onto their trebuchets.

Ender suddenly sees tiny dots of firelight on the castle walls. Eric realizes what they are and rides faster. The pinpoints of light soar up in the air, growing larger and brighter, until we realize they're fiery missiles. Eric forces Ender's horse out of the way as a fireball explodes yards from her.

Fire rains down on the Duke's army now, panic spreading in the ranks. Ender and Snow White takes her father's banner and holds it aloft side by side, rallying the men and women and riding on.

Two unsuspecting guards collapse outside the gatehouse. Before the other guards can react, Coll and Duir are on them, moving fast and hard, the assault over in seconds.

Beith sees Coll and Duir signal from outside the gatehouse.

"Come on!" Beith calls.

Waves crash over the rocks. Fireballs explode in the sand. Ender sees men falling all around her, tears welling in her eyes, but she never falters.

As William rides on, he sees the castle walls through the smoke, the portcullis still down.

The guards in the gatehouse look over as the door splinters and the dwarves come crashing through in their battle masks. Even though they're outnumbered, the seven fight like demons - until the enemy are subdued.

On the castle walls, archers replace the trebuchets. Ender and Snow White holds up her shield to protect herself from the sea of arrows. Up ahead, the portcullis is still down, Duke Hammond's forces circling back as they're trapped against the walls

"You must turn back!" William yelled at Ender.

"I gave my word I would stand with them!" She yelled back and forced herself on

A huge pulley controls the portcullis. Beith, Gort and Nion draw their pickaxes while Coll and Duir tie up the guards.

"Now let's see how this works!" With a mighty blow of his axe, Beith shatters the chains holding up the pulley. The counter weights go flying down and the portcullis comes shooting up then suddenly stops jammed.

The Duke's army are still circling the gates, stones and hot oil pouring down on them from above. Arrows slam into Ender's shield but she still refuses to retreat.

Beith peers down at the jammed counter weights in frustration when he hears a fierce cry.

Gort jumps on the counter-weight, trying to bring it down. Nion follows, yelling at the top of his voice.

Duir puffs up his proud chest and leaps on too.

Ender sees the portcullis shoot up now, the dwarves hanging onto the counterweights for dear life. Smiling in relief, she gallops through the open gates with Snow, Eric and William.

Ender's POV

Tears threaten to fall as The Duke's riders charge into the courtyard along with Eric, William, Snow and I. Archers fire at us from every corner of the castle, but we raise our shields and leap off our horses, forming a defensive wedge. I fought with all I had, the pain wasn't helping. I look up at the balcony above the portcullis, and I spot Ravenna, her eyes are locked with mine. I push through running out of a blazing fire into the side door. I rush into the castle a raging beast threatening to come out as if wanted to tear Ravenna to soon as I pass the door a dozen of Ravenna's men come outside closing the trap. Third Person's POV

Now Eric, William and their men have to fight the road block. In the courtyard, Ravenna's men are losing more and more ground. Ender and Snow White's army will win.

Eric and William fight like demons, twice as fast, twice as strong . They must pass.

Eric, William and a dozen men rush in. Ravenna smiles, raises her hand.

"I'll show you thorns! In a terrifying tremor, the black ceiling of the throne room starts to shatter into millions of shards. Snow White turns back to see William, Eric and Hammond's men the shards fall down like razor blades. The men try to protect themselves. Some are caught out and skewered to the stone floor.

Ravenna looks down at them in complete satisfaction. Tears of pain and anger threaten to fall. The millions of black shards circle around Eric and his men, completely blocking them and keeping them away from Ender.

"Come! ... Avenge your father, who was too weak to raise his sword." Ravenna yelled.

The millions of shards assemble themselves into three seven foot tall, razor sharp creatures. The dark faeries: Ravenna's ultimate soldiers.

Ender looks at Eric and William - unable to help her.

Eric, William and the other men are completely surrounded by these creatures; they move so fast. Eric tries to step away from them... to no avail.

One of the creatures rises in front of William. William tries to slash the creature. His sword goes through and the creature reforms itself right away. The Dark Faerie opens it's mouth and screeches. William gets smashed aside, saved only by his shield. The Dark Faerie grabs the soldier right behind William and sends him crashing into the wall.

Ender's POV

I walks up the stairs, torn and powerless. I look at Eric one last time. Eric looks back as he fights off a Dark Faerie with his two shields. He knows he does not have much time left but he is ready to make the final sacrifice.

"Kill her!" he cried to me.

I brace myself and promptly follows Ravenna into the mirror room. We circle each other like heavyweight boxers.

"Ten years you locked Snow White away! Ten years since you destroyed my family!. Inclding myself!" I yelled at her

Ravenna seems to relish this "And every day, every hour led you to this ,moment. It burned inside you. It drove you forward, and here you are.." Ravenna snears.

Listening only to my heart, I lunge towards Ravenna and tried to strike at her with my sword. Ravenna steps aside and with very little effort before throwing me to the other side of the room.

"That's it. Fight. Fight for your land... for your loss and for Hope!" Anger causes through my bones but pain caused through my veins.

My body slammed and slid across the floor, stopping under the archway at the top of the stairs. I feel dazed.

Ravenna treads on my back, then grabs my hair, pulls my head up to see William and his men being massacred.

"Watch them die. You gave them hope and they believed you. You have lead them to their deaths. How foolish your followers." Ravenna whispers in my ear. My gaze turns towards Eric as he fights for his life.

Eric is trying to stay alive. He rams a Faerie into a pillar. Shredding the stone, the Faerie explodes in shards and reforms immediately behind Eric. Grabbing the first man in sight, the Faerie throws the poor soldier to the other side of the room.

On the opposite side another Faerie slides faster than the blink of an eye, grabs the man in flight extending it's cutting limbs and claws the soldier to his death. I look back at William, he is being overrun by a school of shards. The shards shape up into a Faerie taking William up high.

In a violent arm blow, the Faerie projects William onto the banquet table six feet lower. The table shatters in splinters, William bouncing like a rag doll. Spinning around on it's way down, the Faerie skewers a soldier and impales another one into a pillar. The Faerie drags him ten feet up, tearing and digging deep into the stone column.

Enraged, I jolt my body and free myself from Ravenna's grasp. I swung my sword at Ravenna. She parries every attack with her bare hands. I'm breathless. One more strike... but Ravenna blocks it again, and this time she doesn't let go.

"You were never ready for this princess!" she yelled in my face.

I struggle to get out of her lock. Ravenna is too strong. My wrist is twisted. I hold my sword tight but can't use it. Ravenna forces the twist. My bone cracks and I scream in pain. The sword drops on the ground.

"I will... defeat... you... I am the only..." I grunt

"Oh... please!"Ravenna back hands me, sending me crashing to the wall. Ravenna looms closer, through the fire in the middle of the room. She stands in the fire, unaffected but for me it is a vision of pure hell.

So much power, so much hate."I have lived many lives. Ravaged entire kingdoms, I have been given powers you can't fathom. You cannot defeat me? .you are but a child!" Ravenna laughs my pain was growing but it only made me angrier that I was letting her do it. Ravenna's skin blisters and heals. Ravenna then raises her arms and black shards start to cover the walls behind her... entombing them in darkness... the trap closes.

"But you are right... it is over." Ravenna's laughter pierced Ender like a dagger. I feel powerless and lost, spitting blood and exhausted.

'What else can I do?' I gather my strength and stand up, stumbles, my right arm limp, blood dripping down my face. I stare at Ravenna, I won't back down... I will never back down.

Third person's POV

William, stumbling upon the dead bodies of his comrades, sees the shards starting to obstruct the entry of the mirror room. He runs towards it. Eric sees him and goes for it too. Behind William and in front of Eric, a Dark creature shapes up. William doesn't see it. The Faerie claws William from behind through his armor, stopping him still and sending him backwards against a pillar like a stone ricochet. The Faerie spins it's head 180 degrees and goes from turning its back to Eric... to facing the huntsman.

Eric stops and tries to pull back. The Faerie powers up gathering shards from another creature, doubling in size and density. Like a fire hose of black shards, the Dark Faerie unloads a stream of razor blades at Eric. Eric digs his heels in... slowly grinds and slides on the floor, double shields up.

The shields are being shredded. One shield gives way completely torn slicing Eric's arm. Eric has one shield left. He kneels down... it is a matter of seconds.

Ravenna approaches and grabs Ender by the throat, squeezing hard. Ender is chocking.

"I will never stop... I will give this wretched world the Queen it deserves..." Ravenna slams Ender down onto the stone floor next to the mirror altar.

Ender stretches for her sword as Ravenna approaches. Ravenna un-sheaths her dagger. "A life .for a life." Ravenna mutters to herself.

Ender tries to reach her sword with her left hand, but it is too far. She tries to drag herself a little closer... still too far. Ravenna straddles Ender, raises her dagger above her head - smiling, relishing the imminent death blow. The black tomb has closed in around them.

Eric watches despair wrought on his face as the knife falls.

"By fairest blood it is done!" Ravenna strikes... in the blink of an eye Ender blocks her strike, reaches for her dagger and plunges it into Ravenna's chest,just as she did to the mercenary.

Ravenna gasps, locks eyes with Snow White.

"By fairest blood... it is undone!" Ender whispered to Ravenna. Ravenna looks down. Three drops of blood fall onto Snow White's armor.

BOOM... BOOM... BOOM Ravenna stares in shock and disbelief.

"NO!" She pulls out the dagger, her face starts to age. Ravenna is aging at an incredible pace. Her body gives way and she slumps to the floor, below the mirror.

She looks at the mirror above her, gasping, reaching out, her pale eyes looking for a friend, a miracle... but nothing. The black shards that entombed the room start to shatter and fall to the floor.

William is on the ground, out of strength and has given up the fight. A dark creature is slowly close to reaching William's face with his sharp claws as William tries to hold the creature's arm with his bare hands, severely bleeding.

The Faeries have slowed down dramatically. Eric grabs a sword on the ground and slices the Faerie in front of him... the Faerie shatters. William looks at Eric, in desperation begging for help. The two men lock eyes. A silent understanding.

Eric throws his sword and blows the other Dark Faerie in pieces, releasing William. A silent pact has been made at this moment between the two men. The remaining Dark Creature freezes. Eric and William are barely alive.

Ender approaches Ravenna and kneels beside her, Ravenna is weak. She ages dozens of years within seconds, her face shows no anger, no hate, just a strange understanding.

"Why this? Why all of this?" Ender, overwhelmed by compassion, places her hand on Ravenna's chest. Ravenna puts her own wrinkled hand on Ender's. Ravenna smiles. She gently taps on Snow White's... in a strange and affectionate motherly way.

Eric and William, exhausted and battered climb the steps of the mirror chamber. It is over. Ravenna stares up at Ender's face in a shining halo of light above her from the ceiling.

"See child,... we are bound." Ravenna whispered.

"It will be all right..." Ender whisper calming Ravenna whispers incomprehensible words with a peaceful smile on her face.

The clouds move in the disc of light above Snow White. The light falls over Ravenna's face. The light fades out of her eyes and she dies.

In the cloister gardens, a blossom flowers on the apple tree and the world is born again

In death, Ravenna's beautiful blue eyes are wide open, fixed on the halo of light that surrounds Ender's head.

Present day: The queens, Snow White, coronation. A slim figure a hood placed over their head looks back at the castle as if debating something.

Packed for the coronation. Duke Hammond and Bishops surround her. Snow White smiles and looks out at all assembled her subjects, her friends, the people she's come to know and love meeting the eyes of Rose, looking young and beautiful again ,Anna and Lily,the seven dwarves, who all wipe away tears.

She sees William off to the side, smiling, looking on adoringly. But her eyes continue through the crowd, looking for Eric, in the very back of the cathedral, near the door. Their eyes meet. A figure comes from behind Eric drawing her attention, the figure lifts their hood to reveal a smile Ender 'I always knew you'd be queen one day' Ender mouths to her sister. Snow White looks down as Ender walks further out, to see the two hold hands, figures entwined. Snow was brought back to reality when Beith yelled out: "Hail to the Queen!" Ender and the Huntsman smile before walking out. Ender's POV

'I always knew you'd be queen one day' I mouthed to my sister. I would have left but I wanted to see my little sister before I did well with a little persuasion, due to the entwined hands with Eric, Now I know I love Eric and he me and we had decided to take things slow but I still feel like I should have killed him not literally but you know what I mean.

After the fight with Ravenna everything had turned back to normal I mean as normal as it could get. I was brought out of my thought when Beith yelled out "Hail to the Queen!" that's what my little sister is now a Queen. Eric and I smiled at her before walking out.

"so how good are you at cooking?" Eric asked I turned to look at him, eye brow raised, he just smiled innocently.

"I don't know am I a good cook Huntsman?" I asked a smirk playing on my features as we swung our hands back and forth.

"maybe I should have a taste" Eric said his he stopped me from walking pulling me back to were he had stopped walking.

"are you sure I burn them" I smirked with a laugh. I moved forward as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did around my waist his hands resting just above my butt.

"I'm sure i'll love it either way. Just like I love you" he smiled

"cheesy but it will do" I chuckled he brought his face closer to mine resting his forehead against my staring into my eyes.

I pecked his lips before pulling away and running up the beach. I heard his laughter and his running after me. 'This was my destiny. It wasn't to be queen or to become one of the people. It was to find true love and live Happily ever after' Third person's POV

Ender ran up the beautiful beach that had once been a battle ground, Eric her true love chasing after her laughing as he watched his beauty smile.

But little did they know that a pair of black-grey eyes watched them envy for the girl he loved and hatred to the man she kissed and made her smile.

"I'll get you one day. Just wait." They spoke a loving voice at first then turned dark with hatred.

The land was healed, and the rightful Queen brought an age of peace and prosperity. As for the huntsman... He returned to the forest where he belonged. But not without the one who had healed his shattered heart and nearly caused him death. Ender Black... 


	10. Chapter 10

Ender and Snow White ride across the dunes. All around her, riders gallop along the surf, waves crashing around them. Ravenna's castle comes into the view, the portcullis still down.

Coll and Duir move stealthily through the busy courtyard, so small and fleet they're almost invisible.

Ravenna looks on as her archers take their positions and her artillery men load missiles onto their trebuchets.

Ender suddenly sees tiny dots of firelight on the castle walls. Eric realizes what they are and rides faster. The pinpoints of light soar up in the air, growing larger and brighter, until we realize they're fiery missiles. Eric forces Ender's horse out of the way as a fireball explodes yards from her.

Fire rains down on the Duke's army now, panic spreading in the ranks. Ender and Snow White takes her father's banner and holds it aloft side by side, rallying the men and women and riding on.

Two unsuspecting guards collapse outside the gatehouse. Before the other guards can react, Coll and Duir are on them, moving fast and hard, the assault over in seconds.

Beith sees Coll and Duir signal from outside the gatehouse.

"Come on!" Beith calls.

Waves crash over the rocks. Fireballs explode in the sand. Ender sees men falling all around her, tears welling in her eyes, but she never falters.

As William rides on, he sees the castle walls through the smoke, the portcullis still down.

The guards in the gatehouse look over as the door splinters and the dwarves come crashing through in their battle masks. Even though they're outnumbered, the seven fight like demons - until the enemy are subdued.

On the castle walls, archers replace the trebuchets. Ender and Snow White holds up her shield to protect herself from the sea of arrows. Up ahead, the portcullis is still down, Duke Hammond's forces circling back as they're trapped against the walls

"You must turn back!" William yelled at Ender.

"I gave my word I would stand with them!" She yelled back and forced herself on

A huge pulley controls the portcullis. Beith, Gort and Nion draw their pickaxes while Coll and Duir tie up the guards.

"Now let's see how this works!" With a mighty blow of his axe, Beith shatters the chains holding up the pulley. The counter weights go flying down and the portcullis comes shooting up then suddenly stops jammed.

The Duke's army are still circling the gates, stones and hot oil pouring down on them from above. Arrows slam into Ender's shield but she still refuses to retreat.

Beith peers down at the jammed counter weights in frustration when he hears a fierce cry.

Gort jumps on the counter-weight, trying to bring it down. Nion follows, yelling at the top of his voice.

Duir puffs up his proud chest and leaps on too.

Ender sees the portcullis shoot up now, the dwarves hanging onto the counterweights for dear life. Smiling in relief, she gallops through the open gates with Snow, Eric and William.

Ender's POV

Tears threaten to fall as The Duke's riders charge into the courtyard along with Eric, William, Snow and I. Archers fire at us from every corner of the castle, but we raise our shields and leap off our horses, forming a defensive wedge. I fought with all I had, the pain wasn't helping. I look up at the balcony above the portcullis, and I spot Ravenna, her eyes are locked with mine. I push through running out of a blazing fire into the side door. I rush into the castle a raging beast threatening to come out as if wanted to tear Ravenna to soon as I pass the door a dozen of Ravenna's men come outside closing the trap. Third Person's POV

Now Eric, William and their men have to fight the road block. In the courtyard, Ravenna's men are losing more and more ground. Ender and Snow White's army will win.

Eric and William fight like demons, twice as fast, twice as strong . They must pass.

Eric, William and a dozen men rush in. Ravenna smiles, raises her hand.

"I'll show you thorns! In a terrifying tremor, the black ceiling of the throne room starts to shatter into millions of shards. Snow White turns back to see William, Eric and Hammond's men the shards fall down like razor blades. The men try to protect themselves. Some are caught out and skewered to the stone floor.

Ravenna looks down at them in complete satisfaction. Tears of pain and anger threaten to fall. The millions of black shards circle around Eric and his men, completely blocking them and keeping them away from Ender.

"Come! ... Avenge your father, who was too weak to raise his sword." Ravenna yelled.

The millions of shards assemble themselves into three seven foot tall, razor sharp creatures. The dark faeries: Ravenna's ultimate soldiers.

Ender looks at Eric and William - unable to help her.

Eric, William and the other men are completely surrounded by these creatures; they move so fast. Eric tries to step away from them... to no avail.

One of the creatures rises in front of William. William tries to slash the creature. His sword goes through and the creature reforms itself right away. The Dark Faerie opens it's mouth and screeches. William gets smashed aside, saved only by his shield. The Dark Faerie grabs the soldier right behind William and sends him crashing into the wall.

Ender's POV

I walks up the stairs, torn and powerless. I look at Eric one last time. Eric looks back as he fights off a Dark Faerie with his two shields. He knows he does not have much time left but he is ready to make the final sacrifice.

"Kill her!" he cried to me.

I brace myself and promptly follows Ravenna into the mirror room. We circle each other like heavyweight boxers.

"Ten years you locked Snow White away! Ten years since you destroyed my family!. Inclding myself!" I yelled at her

Ravenna seems to relish this "And every day, every hour led you to this ,moment. It burned inside you. It drove you forward, and here you are.." Ravenna snears.

Listening only to my heart, I lunge towards Ravenna and tried to strike at her with my sword. Ravenna steps aside and with very little effort before throwing me to the other side of the room.

"That's it. Fight. Fight for your land... for your loss and for Hope!" Anger causes through my bones but pain caused through my veins.

My body slammed and slid across the floor, stopping under the archway at the top of the stairs. I feel dazed.

Ravenna treads on my back, then grabs my hair, pulls my head up to see William and his men being massacred.

"Watch them die. You gave them hope and they believed you. You have lead them to their deaths. How foolish your followers." Ravenna whispers in my ear. My gaze turns towards Eric as he fights for his life.

Eric is trying to stay alive. He rams a Faerie into a pillar. Shredding the stone, the Faerie explodes in shards and reforms immediately behind Eric. Grabbing the first man in sight, the Faerie throws the poor soldier to the other side of the room.

On the opposite side another Faerie slides faster than the blink of an eye, grabs the man in flight extending it's cutting limbs and claws the soldier to his death. I look back at William, he is being overrun by a school of shards. The shards shape up into a Faerie taking William up high.

In a violent arm blow, the Faerie projects William onto the banquet table six feet lower. The table shatters in splinters, William bouncing like a rag doll. Spinning around on it's way down, the Faerie skewers a soldier and impales another one into a pillar. The Faerie drags him ten feet up, tearing and digging deep into the stone column.

Enraged, I jolt my body and free myself from Ravenna's grasp. I swung my sword at Ravenna. She parries every attack with her bare hands. I'm breathless. One more strike... but Ravenna blocks it again, and this time she doesn't let go.

"You were never ready for this princess!" she yelled in my face.

I struggle to get out of her lock. Ravenna is too strong. My wrist is twisted. I hold my sword tight but can't use it. Ravenna forces the twist. My bone cracks and I scream in pain. The sword drops on the ground.

"I will... defeat... you... I am the only..." I grunt

"Oh... please!"Ravenna back hands me, sending me crashing to the wall. Ravenna looms closer, through the fire in the middle of the room. She stands in the fire, unaffected but for me it is a vision of pure hell.

So much power, so much hate."I have lived many lives. Ravaged entire kingdoms, I have been given powers you can't fathom. You cannot defeat me? .you are but a child!" Ravenna laughs my pain was growing but it only made me angrier that I was letting her do it. Ravenna's skin blisters and heals. Ravenna then raises her arms and black shards start to cover the walls behind her... entombing them in darkness... the trap closes.

"But you are right... it is over." Ravenna's laughter pierced Ender like a dagger. I feel powerless and lost, spitting blood and exhausted.

'What else can I do?' I gather my strength and stand up, stumbles, my right arm limp, blood dripping down my face. I stare at Ravenna, I won't back down... I will never back down.

Third person's POV

William, stumbling upon the dead bodies of his comrades, sees the shards starting to obstruct the entry of the mirror room. He runs towards it. Eric sees him and goes for it too. Behind William and in front of Eric, a Dark creature shapes up. William doesn't see it. The Faerie claws William from behind through his armor, stopping him still and sending him backwards against a pillar like a stone ricochet. The Faerie spins it's head 180 degrees and goes from turning its back to Eric... to facing the huntsman.

Eric stops and tries to pull back. The Faerie powers up gathering shards from another creature, doubling in size and density. Like a fire hose of black shards, the Dark Faerie unloads a stream of razor blades at Eric. Eric digs his heels in... slowly grinds and slides on the floor, double shields up.

The shields are being shredded. One shield gives way completely torn slicing Eric's arm. Eric has one shield left. He kneels down... it is a matter of seconds.

Ravenna approaches and grabs Ender by the throat, squeezing hard. Ender is chocking.

"I will never stop... I will give this wretched world the Queen it deserves..." Ravenna slams Ender down onto the stone floor next to the mirror altar.

Ender stretches for her sword as Ravenna approaches. Ravenna un-sheaths her dagger. "A life .for a life." Ravenna mutters to herself.

Ender tries to reach her sword with her left hand, but it is too far. She tries to drag herself a little closer... still too far. Ravenna straddles Ender, raises her dagger above her head - smiling, relishing the imminent death blow. The black tomb has closed in around them.

Eric watches despair wrought on his face as the knife falls.

"By fairest blood it is done!" Ravenna strikes... in the blink of an eye Ender blocks her strike, reaches for her dagger and plunges it into Ravenna's chest,just as she did to the mercenary.

Ravenna gasps, locks eyes with Snow White.

"By fairest blood... it is undone!" Ender whispered to Ravenna. Ravenna looks down. Three drops of blood fall onto Snow White's armor.

BOOM... BOOM... BOOM Ravenna stares in shock and disbelief.

"NO!" She pulls out the dagger, her face starts to age. Ravenna is aging at an incredible pace. Her body gives way and she slumps to the floor, below the mirror.

She looks at the mirror above her, gasping, reaching out, her pale eyes looking for a friend, a miracle... but nothing. The black shards that entombed the room start to shatter and fall to the floor.

William is on the ground, out of strength and has given up the fight. A dark creature is slowly close to reaching William's face with his sharp claws as William tries to hold the creature's arm with his bare hands, severely bleeding.

The Faeries have slowed down dramatically. Eric grabs a sword on the ground and slices the Faerie in front of him... the Faerie shatters. William looks at Eric, in desperation begging for help. The two men lock eyes. A silent understanding.

Eric throws his sword and blows the other Dark Faerie in pieces, releasing William. A silent pact has been made at this moment between the two men. The remaining Dark Creature freezes. Eric and William are barely alive.

Ender approaches Ravenna and kneels beside her, Ravenna is weak. She ages dozens of years within seconds, her face shows no anger, no hate, just a strange understanding.

"Why this? Why all of this?" Ender, overwhelmed by compassion, places her hand on Ravenna's chest. Ravenna puts her own wrinkled hand on Ender's. Ravenna smiles. She gently taps on Snow White's... in a strange and affectionate motherly way.

Eric and William, exhausted and battered climb the steps of the mirror chamber. It is over. Ravenna stares up at Ender's face in a shining halo of light above her from the ceiling.

"See child,... we are bound." Ravenna whispered.

"It will be all right..." Ender whisper calming Ravenna whispers incomprehensible words with a peaceful smile on her face.

The clouds move in the disc of light above Snow White. The light falls over Ravenna's face. The light fades out of her eyes and she dies.

In the cloister gardens, a blossom flowers on the apple tree and the world is born again

In death, Ravenna's beautiful blue eyes are wide open, fixed on the halo of light that surrounds Ender's head.

Present day: The queens, Snow White, coronation. A slim figure a hood placed over their head looks back at the castle as if debating something.

Packed for the coronation. Duke Hammond and Bishops surround her. Snow White smiles and looks out at all assembled her subjects, her friends, the people she's come to know and love meeting the eyes of Rose, looking young and beautiful again ,Anna and Lily,the seven dwarves, who all wipe away tears.

She sees William off to the side, smiling, looking on adoringly. But her eyes continue through the crowd, looking for Eric, in the very back of the cathedral, near the door. Their eyes meet. A figure comes from behind Eric drawing her attention, the figure lifts their hood to reveal a smile Ender 'I always knew you'd be queen one day' Ender mouths to her sister. Snow White looks down as Ender walks further out, to see the two hold hands, figures entwined. Snow was brought back to reality when Beith yelled out: "Hail to the Queen!" Ender and the Huntsman smile before walking out. Ender's POV

'I always knew you'd be queen one day' I mouthed to my sister. I would have left but I wanted to see my little sister before I did well with a little persuasion, due to the entwined hands with Eric, Now I know I love Eric and he me and we had decided to take things slow but I still feel like I should have killed him not literally but you know what I mean.

After the fight with Ravenna everything had turned back to normal I mean as normal as it could get. I was brought out of my thought when Beith yelled out "Hail to the Queen!" that's what my little sister is now a Queen. Eric and I smiled at her before walking out.

"so how good are you at cooking?" Eric asked I turned to look at him, eye brow raised, he just smiled innocently.

"I don't know am I a good cook Huntsman?" I asked a smirk playing on my features as we swung our hands back and forth.

"maybe I should have a taste" Eric said his he stopped me from walking pulling me back to were he had stopped walking.

"are you sure I burn them" I smirked with a laugh. I moved forward as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did around my waist his hands resting just above my butt.

"I'm sure i'll love it either way. Just like I love you" he smiled

"cheesy but it will do" I chuckled he brought his face closer to mine resting his forehead against my staring into my eyes.

I pecked his lips before pulling away and running up the beach. I heard his laughter and his running after me. 'This was my destiny. It wasn't to be queen or to become one of the people. It was to find true love and live Happily ever after' Third person's POV

Ender ran up the beautiful beach that had once been a battle ground, Eric her true love chasing after her laughing as he watched his beauty smile.

But little did they know that a pair of black-grey eyes watched them envy for the girl he loved and hatred to the man she kissed and made her smile.

"I'll get you one day. Just wait." They spoke a loving voice at first then turned dark with hatred.

The land was healed, and the rightful Queen brought an age of peace and prosperity. As for the huntsman... He returned to the forest where he belonged. But not without the one who had healed his shattered heart and nearly caused him death. Ender Black... 


	11. Note please read

Ok so this is like literally the only fan fiction I have finished out of like all my accounts.

I so proud that I did and if you actually bother to read this or read the story than you should be proud. :)

It took all my strength to make sure that I got everything right, no spelling mistakes or anything.

I just wanted to say thank you to who ever took the time to read this.  
And if you did like my story than please check out my other two stories I'm writing on Quotev and maybe soon to come to Wattpad.

Hunger Games Love Story: The Girl in Flight &  
Harry Potter Love Story: Everything has changed

I haven't gotten far in them but the one with the most views, hearts or votes I'll update quicker.

Once again I'm greatfull that you got this far into the story and I wanted to ask one quick question before I end this note.

Should I make a sequel or leave it to your guys imagination?

Comment on the story or on my profile. Your choice.

I hope you loved my story but if you didn't I'm deeply sorry.

xXSapphireXx

'Don't cry because it ended, Smile because it happened'~ Unknown 


End file.
